Mistakes Were Made
by Player2PressStart
Summary: When Rigby does something awful to Eileen he has to work to salvage their friendship, but now he's dealing with conflicting thoughts about her as his hidden feelings begin to surface. Rated T for strong language and some suggestive themes.
1. Just Duet

**Authors Note:  
First off I don't own Regular Show or its Characters. Second this is the first story I've published and writing's not really my forte, so sorry for any errors, but hopefully I can improve as the story goes on.**

* * *

Mordecai was exhausted as he made he made is way towards the large dumpster. He was carrying a full trash bag in each hand and his arms were killing him. "_Man I hate being on litter detail" _he thought to himself, _"It's probably the worst job in the whole park"_. Then again whatever job they're doing at the time seems to be the worst job in the park. He finally reached the dumpster and set the bags down before opening it. He then picked up one of the heavy bags and threw it in, then the other, this time it required a little more effort. He looked back behind him to see Rigby dragging his trash bag to the dumpster.

"Don't drag it like that Rigby, you're gonna to rip it" Mordecai shouted, slightly annoyed at his friends laziness.

"But it's heavy" Rigby scoffed back, "How do you expect me to lift it, besides I'm almost ther…" just as he was about to finish the bag suddenly rips open spilling trash onto the ground. "Whoops"

Mordecai threw his arms into the air in frustration. "Damn it Rigby what did I tell you, now we have to pick all this up again".

"Come on" Rigby moaned, "it's close enough to the dumpster. Let's just call it good and go gets some lunch". Rigby then started to make his way back towards the house when he was stops by Mordecai's agitated voice.

"No dude, I'm not going to get chewed out by Benson again" Mordecai said, "We need to pick this crap up before we eat".

"Fine" Rigby grumbled, "Let's go get a trash bag". They then proceeded back to the house to retrieve a trash bag, with every step they took Rigby grew more impatient, by the time they made it halfway Rigby began mumbling inaudibly to himself.

"Stop being a baby Rigby" Scoffed Mordecai who finally had enough of Rigby's whining.

"This is so boring man" Rigby cried out, "This never would have happened if Benson didn't buy those cheap garbage bags in the first place".

Mordecai suddenly stopped dead in his track, he finally had enough. "No, none of this would have happened if you weren't such a lazy pile and picked up the bag like I told you to. Why do you have to make my life so difficult"?

Rigby stared up at Mordecai, surprised by his sudden outburst. _"What's his problem"_ Rigby thought to himself, _"He seems really on edge today"_. Rigby just looked down towards the ground and continued walking. "Let's just get this over with".

Mordecai had a sinking feeling in is gut. He didn't know why he went off on Rigby like that; even though he deserved it he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew Rigby wasn't that strong and would probably have trouble carrying the bag, he should have helped him. "Sorry man" Mordecai spoke out with a saddened tone, "I didn't mean to yell at you like that, but it just gets annoying sometimes when I have to do extra work because you try to take shortcuts like that you know".

Rigby's head snaps up towards Mordecai "Oh really, I'm so sorry that I make your job _**sooo**_ much harder for you". Rigby's pace sped up as they neared the house.

"Oh don't be like that Rigby, I didn't mean it like that" Mordecai said as he tried to catch up to Rigby, who is already at the back entrance of the house, "Look, forget I said it. I just let my anger get the best of me you know I'll make it up to you".

Rigby opens the door and they enter the kitchen, all the while a sinister grin suddenly appeared on Rigby's face "Really" he said with a snicker, "Then all is forgiven I guess". He opened the cabinet door under the sink and grabbed a trash bag from the box. "Let's go clean this up and get some food".

Rigby tied off the bag after putting the last bit of garbage in before handing it over to Mordecai. Mordecai then lifted the bag up and threw it into the dumpster then slammed the lid shut. "Finished" Mordecai yelled out in excitement.

Rigby lifts his arms in victoriously "Ah yeah, that's how you through away trash". Rigby wipes the sweat from his face "So where do you wanna grab lunch at today".

"I thought we could grab some sandwiches from the coffee shop" Mordecai muttered out.

Rigby was taken aback a bit by his respond "Really" he blurted out with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sure man".

Mordecai simply stared back at Rigby in silence for a moment before answering "Yeah, why not".

"Well it's just that we haven't stepped foot inside the coffee shop since…" Rigby trailed off at the end, not wanting to bring up what happened. Mordecai already knew what he was going to say though.

"Since Margret left for college"

Rigby felt bad for reminding Mordecai of the subject, He didn't exactly handle it well to say the least. He just shrugged his shoulders "Well, yeah".

Mordecai lowered his head and took a deep breath "I know dude, but I mean I can't avoid it forever. I have to go in there sometime, and I think today seems like as good a day as any you know". He looks back a Rigby with a small smile on his face

Rigby soon found himself smiling as well "I'm proud of you man, that's a pretty big step" he walks over and gives Mordecai a pat on the back, "Plus I've been _**dying**_ for a French dip for who knows how long, it's been forever since I had one".

* * *

They drew closer to the coffee shop and the front entrance became visible. _"Aw man I can't wait" _Rigby thought to himself. His mouth was watering the whole walk over and he could already taste the delicious sandwich that he'd been deprived of for so long. They reached the entrance and Rigby pushed it open, the first thing he noticed was the cool air for the AC rushing over his body. It was a well welcomed feeling after a long day's work, although a few hours of work seemed more fitting. The second thing he noticed was the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee, ever since Margret left all he's had was either store bought or coffee from a gas station nearby not exactly what you'd call high end. This place always seemed to have some serious gourmet shit. They walked down the steps and over to their usual spots and sat down.

"Man I can't wait to get my hands on that sandwich, I bet I destroy it in like four bites" exclaimed Rigby excitedly mimicking an eating motion with his hands. He looked over at Mordecai for a response but he didn't seem to notice, he was busy scanning the coffee shop back and forth. Rigby thought this was kind of odd but thought nothing of it, all he could think about now was his sandwich. Rigby tapped his fingers on the table impatiently until he saw Eileen walking over to clear off one of the tables. She began wiping the table off when she glanced back towards him and Mordecai. She suddenly jumped back as if she was frightened by something, and she had a surprised look on her face. She turned back and fidgeted with her hair for a moment before making her away to their table.

"Hey guys, I was starting to wonder if two were still alive" She said as she let out an awkward laugh.

"Um, yeah we are" Rigby replied slightly annoyed.

Eileen suddenly diverted her eyes away from Rigby "Sorry it's just, I haven't seen you guys in here for a while and…"

"It's cool, we were just going to grab some lunch before heading back to the park" Rigby said going straight to the point.

"Oh, ok" Eileen reach into her apron retrieved her notepad, "What can I get for you guys".

"I'll take a French dip, and some coffee", Eileen wrote down his order then turned to Mordecai, who still seemed to be looking around the coffee shop in his own little world "Mordecai". Rigby's voice jarred Mordecai out of his trance.

"Oh, I'll just have a coffee Eileen" he managed to say before going back to scanning the room.

Eileen finished writing down the two orders on her notepad before putting it back into her apron, "I'll get that for you right away guys". She then turned around and walked back towards the kitchen.

Rigby just stared at Mordecai _"Why would he want to come here for lunch if he was just going to get a coffee"_ he thought to himself rubbing his chin, _"I guess this is a coffee shop. Maybe he's not hungry or something, but why is he just looking around everywhere, is he looking for something"_?

"Here're your coffee guys" Eileen said snapping Rigby out of his deep thoughts, "I'll have your sandwich out in a bit Rigby". She then made her way back to the kitchen

"Thanks" Rigby replied before returning to the matter at hand. _"What could he be looking for; it just seems weird for him to be so out of it"_ he started shaking his head _"I'm probably making a big deal out of nothing. I should be happy for him, it seems like he's finally getting over…"_

"Margret" Mordecai suddenly yelled out.

Rigby's jaw nearly hit the table when he saw who walked through the door. Mordecai shot up and ran over to her and gave her a hug. When they were done Mordecai led her over to their table.

"So how's it going, how's school" Mordecai sat down in his original spot, Rigby could see the joy in his eyes after seeing Margret again.

"Oh, it's going pretty good so far. I've met a lot of great people there, but I do miss it here sometimes." Margret rubbed the back of her head, blushing a bit, "I'm gonna go back and surprise Eileen, be back in a sec". She started to walk back towards the kitchen where Eileen was working.

Mordecai picked up his coffee and began sipping it. He could see Rigby glaring at him from the corner of his eye, "What dude"?

"What the hell man" Rigby shouted causing Mordecai to put his finger to his mouth signaling him to calm down, "Margret's back in town, how long did you know about this".

"What no, I didn't know she was back" Mordecai waved his hands in front of his face.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to believe that you decided to come to the coffee shop on the same day she happened to be back by coincidence" Rigby crossed his arms, "I'm not buying it dude".

"Fine" Mordecai groaned defeated, "She text me a few days ago that she'll be back for a week and told me to meet her here today".

"So what was with all that 'as good a day as any' junk"?

"I knew you wouldn't agree to come here if you knew" Mordecai answered.

Rigby threw his arms into the air, "So what, are you going to try to get back together with her or something. After all the progress you made."

"No dude, we're just friends now and I'm ok with that" Mordecai replied defensively.

"Whatever man, I saw the look on your face when her dad said she had a new boyfriend. There's no way you're over her".

"No I swear I'm not going to try anything" Mordecai said.

Rigby could see how hard he was trying to be convincing, although it wasn't entirely clear _who _he was trying to convince, "You promise".

Mordecai nodded at him, "I promise, I just thought it'd be cool for the four of us to hang out again like we use to you know".

Rigby picked up his cup of coffee, "Ok, I guess it would be cool to hang out like old times" Rigby took a big sip of his coffee, his eyes widening as he drank it, "Aw man I've missed that"

Mordecai shot Rigby a smile, "Yeah, we had some good times".

Rigby looked back at him, "No I was talking about the coffee, this is like a hundred times better than that stuff at Grab-n-Go". Rigby's senses were getting bombarded, first by the taste of the coffee, then by the all too familiar smell of a French dip sandwich as Eileen brought it closer to their table. Rigby jumped up onto his seat, "Aw Yeah-uh I've been waiting for this, did you remember to triple dip it"?

"I sure did" Eileen said as she placed the sandwich in front of him.

"Alright, you're the best Eileen" Eileen blushed at his comment as Rigby plopped back down into his seat and began devouring his sandwich in a manner that would suggest he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Margret stared in disgust at the ravenous way Rigby was eating his sandwich until she noticed Mordecai was trying to talk to her, "I'm sorry, what was that Mordecai"?

"I was just asking you what you wanted to do tonight".

"Oh I don't know" Margret replied scratching her head, "What do you think"?

"Well there's this new place that opened up not too long ago call DB's Music Hall, I thought the four of us could check it out." Mordecai suggested

"Oh yeah I've heard of that place" Eileen added, "I heard they have really good wings, like better than Wind Kingdom's".

"Ha, better not let Muscle Man hear you say that" Rigby muttered, his mouth partially full.

"Sounds like fun. Just text me the time and address later, I have to go check into my hotel" Margret said before making her way to the stairs.

"Margret why don't you stay with me" Eileen chimed in, "you don't have to go to a hotel".

"Thanks but I wouldn't want to impose, besides if I cancel now they'll still charge my card for the night. I'll be fine" Margret turned back and continued her way up the stairs.

"Oh, ok" Eileen said quietly, tilting her head towards the ground in disappointment. She didn't want to say anything, but she's been quite lonely since Margret left.

Mordecai stood up from his table and stretched his back, "Well we should probably get back to work if we want to finish in time for tonight" he placed the money they owned on the table, "Come on Rigby".

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Rigby responded, face covered in au jus. He got up from his seat and followed Mordecai to the exit

"Bye Rigby, see you tonight" Eileen yelled out as they left, but Rigby just responds with an unenthusiastic wave before walking out the door. Eileen lets out a dishearten sigh as she started to clear off their table, "Who am I kidding, it's never gonna happen".

* * *

Mordecai parked the cart by DB's then pulled his phone out of his pocket. He checked the time and let out a loud groan, it was seven seventeen and he told Margret they would be there at seven. Rigby immediately noticed his dissatisfaction, "What's your problem"?

Mordecai turned his attention towards Rigby, giving him a rather annoyed look. "Really, you have to ask. We're like twenty minutes late because you just '_**had**_' to beat that boss before we left" he yelled.

"It's not my fault man, I was in the zone" Rigby said pointing to himself proudly, "You know there's no stopping me when I'm in the zone".

Rigby and Mordecai both stepped out of the cart and made their way to the front door, "I wouldn't call that '_**the zone'**_ dude, you died like eleven times in a row. If you wouldn't have put that infinite lives cheat in you never would've beat him".

"Whatever man, I still beat him. That's all the matters" Rigby said still feeling proud of is accomplishment.

Mordecai just laughed, "The only way to get bragging rights in to do it without cheats, you know that".

"Stop talking" Rigby yelled out while futilely punching Mordecai in his arm.

They opened the door and entered the restaurant. Mordecai looked around to find where Margret and Eileen were sitting. _"Man this place is cool" _Mordecai thought to himself, he noticed some booths to the left of the entrance and a series of round tables with stools in the center of the establishment with a nice stage to the right. Straight forward on the other side was the bar. After taking in the ambiance he continued looking for the girls until he stopped Margret waving him down from one of the tables by the stage, "Mordecai, Rigby, over here".

They made their way to the table and joined them. After taking his seat Mordecai looked over to Margret, "Have you guys ordered yet"?

"Not yet, we decided to wait for you two" Margret answered while drinking from a half empty glass of water.

Mordecai rubbed this back of his neck, feeling a bit guilty for keeping them waiting, "Yeah, sorry for being late. Rigby here got engrossed in beating a boss on Counter Assault".

"I was in the zone" Rigby yelled triumphantly while pumping his fist.

"Don't listen to him, if he was really in the zone he wouldn't have had to use a cheat code to do it" Mordecai added trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh cheat codes, really Rigby" Eileen snickered teasingly, "You can't expect to get any props unless you play the game the way it was intended to be".

Mordecai finally lost control and burst into laughter after hearing Eileen's statement. "It was the level two boss to" he managed to say, pounding his fist on the table.

"You mean the guy with the flamethrower" Eileen also burst into hysterical laughter after receiving this new information, "You know you just have to shoot the tank on his back while he's charging his attack right". Rigby's face was a deep red, he glared at the two as they laughed at his achievement he worked so hard for. He just propped his head against his hand and stared towards the stage. Eileen noticed how upset Rigby was at their reactions and felt a little bad about laughing at his expense, "Sorry Rigby we're just kidding" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "it's cool that you finally beat the pyromaniac, I bet you could totally do it without cheats".

"Whatever" Rigby mumbled indifferently, not breaking his gaze at the empty stage.

Eileen glanced down at the table, _"Why did you do that"_ she thought, _"Now you hurt his feelings, you know how sensitive he is. This is probably why he doesn't like you"_.

An awkward silence fell on the table. Margret looked at Eileen and couldn't help but feel bad for her, _"Why's she so hard on herself, it's not her fault Rigby's such baby"._

"So, are you guys ready to order" Mordecai said deciding he had enough of the silence.

Margret looked away from Eileen and turned her attention towards Mordecai, "Yeah, I think we're ready".

"Great, I'll just call for a waiter" he said as he began looking for someone to serve them.

"Actually, we have to tell the person at the bar what we want" Eileen said barely looking up at Mordecai.

Rigby's head snapped back towards Eileen after hearing this, "Ah what, that's lame".

Eileen finally lifted her head up as she looked towards Rigby, "Yeah, it is kind of inconvenient".

"No problem" Mordecai said, "just tell me what you guys want and I'll go tell them".

Margret looked over at Mordecai, "Oh thanks, tell them I want the popcorn shrimp and lemonade".

Mordecai nodded at Margret then turned his head towards Eileen, who was looking at one of the small menus, "Hey Rigby if I got some wings would you have some" she said glancing up from the menu feeling a little awkward for asking, "It's just I probably won't be able to eat that many".

Rigby thought about it for a moment,_ "It's kinda weird of her to ask me to split a meal with her, but hey if she's offering me free food it would be stupid for me to turn her down"_. "Uh yeah, sure" he said in a monotone voice.

Eileen put her menu down by the napkins and looked at Mordecai, "We'll have some wings and an ice tea" she said "Oh Rigby I almost forgot, want do you want to drink"?

"Just get me a Pibb or something" she said nonchalantly.

Mordecai stood up from his stool, Margret and Eileen handed him some money for their food and he made his way to the bar, "I'll be back in a sec."

After Mordecai left the table was silent again, Rigby continued staring off towards the stage. Nearly an entire minute passed without a word and Eileen decide to break the ice, "So Rigby, how was work today".

"Huh" Rigby said as he turned his head back towards her, "Oh yeah work, it totally sucked. First me and Mordecai had to pick up the trash, which blows, then we had to spend the rest of the day at the snack bar with is _**sooo**_ boring". Rigby buried his head into his arm and took a moment to let his frustration settle, "So how was work and stuff for you today"?

"Oh, not to bad" she said as she leaned forward towards him, "It was kind of slow today, after the morning rush was done the rest of the day just coasted by".

"That's cool I guess" Rigby said looking around Eileen towards Mordecai who was just getting back from placing their order.

Mordecai walked around and sat back in his original spot, "The guy said it'll be ready in about 10 minutes".

"Awesome" Margret said, "And thanks again for going up".

Mordecai leaned in over the table towards her, "Oh it's no big deal". After a few seconds passed Mordecai noticed some people walking up onto the stage to his right carrying sound equipment, "Hmm, wonder what they got going on tonight".

After he finished his sentence Eileen noticed someone carrying a stand with a little monitor on it. "It's karaoke" she squealed out unable to contain her excitement.

Mordecai and Rigby just exchanged blank stares at each other when they heard this. They then looked back towards Eileen who was literally bouncing up and down in her set with joy. "You like karaoke" Rigby asked her

She looked over at him and began nodding her head frantically, "I love it, I think it's so much fun"

Rigby was surprised to hear this, _"She likes Karaoke" _he thought, _"But she's so quiet and shy, and yet she's fine with getting up in front of people and singing"_. He couldn't really wrap his head around it

"Rigby you should go up and sing something" Eileen yelled out

Rigby looked back at Mordecai who was shaking his head at him, he then looked back at her, "Yeah, singings not really my thing".

Eileen stared back at him with a puzzled look on her face, "But Rigby, you sing all the time. You guys literally sing about everything. One time I even heard you sing a song about ketchup packets".

Mordecai busted out into laughter, "Oh yeah I remember that one, 'Ketchup packet, others can't hack it. The ketchup it's packin', is perfect for snackin'. Put it on my sandwich, put it on my fries. People who don't like it don't have lives' Whaooooooo". Mordecai's laughter began to trail off as he saw Rigby glaring at him, "Yeah, we don't really do karaoke" Mordecai said rubbing the back of his head, "We kinda had a bad experience with it once".

"Oh I remember you telling me about that" Margret said unable to keep herself from not cracking a small smile, "But you can't let that ruin karaoke for you guys".

Suddenly Rigby jumps up onto his stool, "It's not just that, karaoke messes with your mind man. It makes you do and say things you wouldn't normally" Rigby looked around and saw people staring at him then slowly sat back down, "I told myself I would never do karaoke again, and I meant it".

"Oh" Eileen said disappointed, but then a smile appeared on her face, "Well I'm going to go sign up". Eileen jumped down from her stool and made her way to the sound booth next to the stage and began thumbing through the song book.

"Rigby I think you should do karaoke" Margret said in a stern voice, "It would mean a lot to Eileen"

"I said no" yelled Rigby. He couldn't understand what the big deal was_ "What does she mean by 'it would mean a lot to her'. What's so special about karaoke anyway"_?

Margret just crossed her arms and stared down Rigby, but Rigby was dead set on not singing. A few minutes passed before Eileen finally got back to the table, "They said it'll be a few more minutes before they're ready, then they'll start" she said. Just as the words left her mouth a waitress arrived at their table with their food.

"Perfect timing Eileen" Margret snickered before looking at the waitress, "Thank you".

"You're welcome" replayed the waitress as she walked away.

Everyone started eating, and Rigby picked up on of the wings from Eileen's basket and bit into. His eyes widened at the taste of them, "Wow, these are better than Wing Kingdom's. Good call Eileen". Rigby cleaned all the meat off of the bones then threw the remains back into the basket. Mordecai quickly jabbed Rigby after seeing him do that. "Aw, what was that for man" Rigby said while rubbing his arm.

"Don't throw the bones back into the basket" Mordecai whispered to Rigby, "That's freaking gross dude".

"Well what do you want me to do with them, throw them on the floor" whispered Rigby.

Mordecai slapped his face, "No just put them on a plate or something".

Rigby let out a quiet groan, "Fine". He then picked up the bone and placed it on one of the plates the waitress brought over. He then picked up another wing.

* * *

Mordecai started stacking all the empty baskets and plates on top of each other in the center of the table, "Man, I think that's one of the best burgers I've ever had" He exclaimed placing a hand on his stomach, "I'll have to come back to this place sometime".

Rigby let out a loud belch, "Tell me about, those wings were amazing".

Mordecai looked over at Margret, "How was your shrimp"?

"Oh, it was pretty good" she answered, "I mean, there's this place by campus that has _**amazing**_ sea food and it's kinda hard to beat that".

Eileen picked up one of the moist towelettes off the table and ripped it open, "I'm glad you liked the wings Rigby" she said as she cleaned the wing sauce off of her fingers, "I was kinda skeptical about them being as good as WK's wings, but I was pleasantly surprised".

"Me too" Rigby said as he tried to get a stray piece of meat out of his teeth with his finger, "I'd tell Muscle Man that, but to him that would be like sackridge or whatever".

Eileen raised an eyebrow at his statement. "You mean sacrilege" she said, giggling at his mispronunciation.

"Yeah that" Rigby said, laughing at his mistake.

"Well I guess this can be our little secret then" she said jokingly

Rigby busted out laughing, "You think I'm joking, but I'm dead serious. He would freak out if I told him that". They both started laughing, Eileen actually laughed so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes.

After about a minute a man came onto the stage with a mic in his hand, "Alright everybody, are you ready for some karaoke".

Eileen started to cheer before realizing she was the only one. She then ducked down in embarrassment, _"Take it down a notch"_ she told herself.

The man then looked at a notebook he had in his hand, "Ok, first up we have… Eileen Adams".

Eileen jumped down from her seat, "Woo, that's me". She ran up to the stage and took the mic from the man.

"Go Eileen" Margret shouted out.

Eileen looks over at Margret and gives her a quick wave. She then glanced over at Rigby who was watching with a rather bored expression on his face propping his head against his hand. Eileen quickly brushed his lack of interest off as she heard the music start to play, then she started to bob her head to the beat.

"_Color me your color baby, color me your car"_

"_Color me your color darling, I know who you are"_

"_Come up off your color chart"_

"_I know where you're comin' from"_

"_Call me! On the line, call me"_

"_Call me any, anytime"_

"_Call me! My love, you can"_

"_Call me any day or night"_

"_Call me"_

Rigby sat up straight in his chair as he watched Eileen sing, _"Wow, she's actually pretty good at this"_ he said to himself. He couldn't help but crack a little smile.

Eileen noticed how much Rigby was enjoying her performance. This filled her with even more energy and excitement as she started to swing her hips to the music.

"_Cover me with kisses baby, cover me with love"_

"_Roll me in designer sheets, I'll never get enough"_

"_Emotions come, I don't know why"_

"_Cover up love's alibi"_

"_Call me!"_

As Eileen started to sing the chorus again she began dancing around the stage, the crowd started cheering for her, including Rigby. He watched as she danced on the stage, then for reasons unknown he jumped up onto his stool, "Yeah Eileen" he yelled out. Eileen looked over at Rigby and waved at him, blushing slightly at his enthusiastic cheer. Rigby sat back down and leaned over towards Margret, "I never knew Eileen could sing so good".

Margret moved her head slightly so she could see Rigby out of the corner of her eye, but could still focus on Eileen, "I know, she could seriously be in a band or something". They both then turned all of their attention back to Eileen

"_Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, anyway"_

"_Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any day"_

Rigby started tapping his finger against the table to the beat to the music as he watched Eileen dance during the keyboard solo. Eileen noticed him watching her and this encouraged her keep going, even though she was starting to sweat under the heat of the stage lights.

"_Call me! My love, call me"_

"_Call me any, anytime"_

"_Call me! For a ride, call me"_

"_Call me for some overtime"_

"_Call me! My love, Call me"_

"_Call me in a sweet design"_

"_Call me! Call me for your lover's, lover's alibi"_

"_Call me!"_

As the song drew closer to the end many people in the crowd began singing along with her. Rigby couldn't resist the urge to sing along as well, that was until he noticed Margret looking at him with a sinister smirk on her face. He quick stopped at continued to watch Eileen until the music faded out. Eileen placed the mic on a stand that was off to the side of the stage and jumped down before walking back to the other. When she reached the table her friends started cheering for her again.

Mordecai lifted his hand up and high fived her, "That was awesome"

"Yeah that was pretty cool Eileen" Rigby added

"Thanks guys" Eileen said slightly out of breath, "I'm gonna go up and grab a water".

As she started to walk away Margret got up and put her hand on her shoulder, "Let me get it for you".

Eileen looked back at Margret, "No that's ok I can get it"

"No I insist, you just sit down and catch your breath and I'll get your water" she said as she walked past Eileen and made her way to the bar.

"Ok, thanks Margret" Eileen said. She then walked over to the table and jumped up onto her stool. Once she got up on her seat she looked over at Rigby, "So, you still think karaoke's lame".

Rigby shook his head, "Fine" he said defeated, "I'll admit that watching you sing was pretty fun".

"So, does that mean you'll sing a song too"?

"Not a chance" he said as he took a drink from his soda

Mordecai leaned over the table towards Eileen, "So, is singing like a natural talent, or did you take lessons or something"?

"Well, I took choir in high school, but I always kinda enjoyed singing. Although I tend to do most of it in the shower" she said, laughing a bit at the last part.

"Yeah I get that, I don't sing in the shower but I do sing sometimes while I'm driving" Mordecai replied

Eileen started to laugh after hearing him say that, "I know, I've heard Margret's ringtone" Eileen snickered.

Rigby busted out laughing, "I almost forgot about that".

"Ha ha, yeah" Mordecai said, his face slightly red from embarrassment.

While Rigby and Eileen were laughing at Mordecai Margret arrived back at the table. "Here's your water" she said as she placed the glass in front of Eileen.

"Thanks Margret" Eileen said before taking a huge sip.

"Oh, don't mention it" Margret said. She then looked over at Rigby with an insidious smirk on her face.

Rigby looked back at Margret confused, he started to feel a bit uncomfortable with the way she was glaring at him, _"Umm, why is she looking at me like that"_ Rigby asked himself, _"It's kinda freaking me out"._ After a minute of this Rigby finally had enough, "Why are you staring at me" he yelled out.

Margret shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, no reason".

Just as she said that the man walked back onto the stage with notepad in hand, "Alright everyone, remember if you want to do karaoke the signup sheet will be over by the sound booth. Next up we have a 'Rigby Salyers'".

Rigby's looked up towards the stage, "What, but how? I didn't even…" Rigby thought about it for a second then shot Margret an angry glare, "You signed me up didn't you".

Margret looked back at him with a huge smile on her face, "Maybe".

Rigby slammed his fist onto the table, "Damn it, I told you I didn't want to do it. Why would you do that"?

"Oh don't be a big baby Rigby" she said, "It's not a big deal just go up and sing".

"No I'm not doing it" Rigby said sitting with his arms crossed

Eileen suddenly grabs Rigby's arm and started shaking him, "Please Rigby"

"No way" he scoffed back.

Eileen let go of his arm and cupped her hands together, "Please, do it for me Rigby".

Rigby looked at Eileen's wide eyes as she begged him to do it, he stared at her for several seconds before letting out a loud groan, "Fine I'll do" he said as he jumped down from his stool, "You better of picked a good song".

Eileen and Margret cheered as he made his way up to the stage. He climbed up the steps and grabbed the mic off the stand. Then he looked at the table to see Eileen waving at him. _"She sure seems excited, why does everyone want me to do this so badly anyway_" he thought to himself, _"It's because I said I didn't want to do it, that's the only reason, they just want to piss me off". _Suddenly a noise began to come out of the speakers

"Awwwwwwww"

"Dirty, Rotten, Filthy, Stinkin'"

A guitar riffed began to play that started to get Rigby pumped up, "I know this song".

"**She's my cherry pie"**

"**Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise"**

"**Tastes so good makes a grown man cry"**

"**Sweet Cherry Pie"**

Rigby started rocking his head as the music began to pick up.

"**Swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn"**

"**Swingin' where we want cause there ain't nobody home"**

"**Swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right" **

"**If I think about baseball I'll swing all night, yea"**

"Woo Rigby" Eileen shouted out.

"**Swingin' in the living room, swingin' in the kitchen"**

"**Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'"**

"**Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her"**

"**So I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater"**

"**I scream, you scream, we all scream for her"**

"**Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her"**

Eileen watched as Rigby started to get into the song, he even started pumping his first and thrusting his pelvis. Suddenly Rigby pointed his finger in her direction.

"**She's my cherry pie, put a smile on your face ten miles wide"**

"**Looks so good bring a tear to your eye"**

"**Sweet cherry pie"**

He then started jumping around the stage as he continued singing the song, Eileen's face was a bright red. _"Was that directed at me", _she asked herself, _"Was he singing that line to me, I mean he was looking right at me"_. Eileen quickly dismissed this theory, _"No, he was probably just point to all of us. It just looked like that because that's what I wanted to see"_. After see snapped out of her deep thought she saw Rigby on his knees playing the air guitar, she covered her mouth with her hands as she laughed at the sight of this, after the guitar solo was over Rigby jumped back to his feet.

"**I'm a trained professional"**

"**Swingin in the bathroom, swingin' on the floor"**

"**Swingin' so hard, forgot to lock the door"**

"**In walks her daddy, standin' six foot four"**

"**He said 'you ain't gonna swing with my daughter no more'"**

"**She's my cherry pie"**

"**Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise"**

"**Tastes so good makes a grown man cry"**

"**Sweet Cherry Pie"**

"**She's my cherry pie, put a smile on your face ten miles wide"**

"**Looks so good bring a tear to your eye"**

"**Sweet cherry pie"**

"**Sweet cherry pie"**

"**Swing it!"**

The crowd cheered for Rigby when the song stopped, he put the mic back on the stand and jumped off the stage then walked back to the table with the others. When he reached the table Margret could noticed he had a huge smile on his face as he climbed back up onto his stool.

Mordecai slapped Rigby on the shoulder, "Dude that was great".

"Yeah Rigby, you were amazing" Eileen yelled out ecstatically.

"Thanks" Rigby mumbled slightly exhausted.

Margret looked over at Rigby, "Admit it Rigby, you enjoyed it".

"Alright it was pretty awesome" Rigby groaned.

Eileen turned to Margret and grabbed her arm, "Margret, do you wanna do a duet with me".

Margret frowned after Eileen asked her that, "Umm, sorry but no Eileen, I don't really sing".

Mordecai quickly pointed his finger at Margret, "Ha, you made such a big deal about Rigby doing it, and now you're refusing too".

"But it's different, I can't sing" Margret said defensively, "I don't want to make an idiot out of myself".

Mordecai just crossed his arms and leaned back, narrowing his eyes, "Hmm-Hmm".

"It's ok Margret, I just thought it'd be cool to sing a duet with someone" Eileen said.

Margret could tell how disappointed Eileen was and couldn't help but feel bad, but then she had an idea, "Hey why don't you and Rigby do a duet"?

Eileen quickly snapped her head towards Rigby, "Yeah, Rigby" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh no" Rigby said shaking his head furiously, "You guys already got me to do it once and that's it".

"Oh come on Rigby" Margret said, "How are you going to say no to this face"? She then reached over and her hands around Eileen's head, who then proceeded to put on a classic 'puppy' face, complete with big eyes and quivering lip.

"Alright" Rigby shouted while throwing his hands in the air, "Just stop doing that, it's freakin' weird".

Eileen let out an excited squeal as she jumped down from her stool, "Thank you so much Rigby, what song do you wanna sing"?

"I don't care just pick whatever" he answered, not even bothering to look down at her.

Eileen paid no mind to his negative attitude and quickly scampered towards the sound booth to sign them up.

* * *

Several minutes passed and the group was sitting around the table laughing.

"Yeah and turns out, this guy was living in the shag carpeting of this car for like four decades" Mordecai said, wiping a tear from his eye, "So I talk him into coming outside and the cops totally bust his ass".

"Wow, sounds like a lot happened since I left" Margret said

"Yeah, well you know us. Seems we can't go a week without something crazy happening" he said.

"Yeah, it'd almost be weirder for something strange _**not **_to happen" Rigby added.

They continued to laugh at the story. Meanwhile a man was finishing up with singing on the stage and placed the mic back onto the stand. Afterwards the man from the sound booth walked up to the mic with his notepad, "Alright next up we have 'Eileen and Rigby'"

Eileen jumped down from her seat and quickly grabbed Rigby's arm and started to drag him towards the stage, "We're up".

Rigby followed her to the stage, _"Crap, I forgot I told them I'd do this" _he said to himself regretfully.

They walked onto the stage and Eileen grabbed the mic off the stand and the man handed Rigby an extra mic. They both stood there waiting from the music to start, Rigby glanced over at Eileen who was looking at him with a smile. Rigby just looked out towards the crowd of people while shaking his head.

Mordecai suddenly stands up from his stool. "Go Rigby" he yells out jokingly.

"Shut it" Rigby shouted back.

Soon a familiar piano melody began to play from the speakers. Rigby looked over at Eileen, "I love this song".

"Me too" Eileen said as she tapped her foot to the rhythm of the piano

[**Bold=Rigby**, _Italics= Eileen_, _**Bold Italics= Together**_]

"_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world"_

"_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere"_

"**Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit"**

"**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere"**

As the piano played on Rigby found himself tapping his foot as well. He and Eileen shared a look and they started to nod their heads to the beat.

"**A singer in a smoky room"**

"_A smell of wine and cheap perfume"_

"_For a smile they can share the night"_

"_**It goes on and on and on and on"**_

"_**Strangers waiting"**_

"**Up and down the boulevard"**

"_**Their shadows searching in the night"**_

"_**Streetlights, people"**_

"_Livin' just to find emotion"_

"_**Hidin' somewhere in the night"**_

Eileen started to dance during the brief instrumental segment. Rigby watched as the twirled around the stage and cracked a smile.

"**Workin' hard to get my fill"**

"_Everybody wants a thrill"_

"**Payin' anything to roll the dice"**

"_Just one more time"_

"**Some will win"**

"_Some will lose"_

"**Some were born to sing the blues"**

"_Oh, the movie never ends"_

"_**It goes on and on and on and on"**_

Mordecai and Margret watched as their friends continued to sing, Eileen kept dancing as Rigby simply rocked his head back and forth to the guitar.

Margret leaned in towards Mordecai, "They're so good together".

Mordecai leaned closer, "Yeah, their voices seem to really complement each other".

"No, not singing together. Just together in general, they look so cute up there. I just don't understand why Rigby doesn't like her".

"I don't know" Mordecai said, "She's really nice, but you know how Rigby is. She's just too geeky for Rigby's taste. I'm sorry but I don't think it's ever gonna happen"

"Well I feel bad for her then because she's crazy about him" Margret said, "I just wish Rigby would give her a chance."

Mordecai looked back up at the stage and was surprised by what he saw. After the short instrumental part Rigby and Eileen looked towards each other, their faces only inches away.

"_**Don't stop believin'"**_

"_**Hold on to that feelin'"**_

"_**Streetlights, people"**_

"_**Don't stop believin'"**_

"_**Hold on to that feelin'"**_

"_**Streetlights, people"**_

They continued to sing to each other as the music faded out. When it finally stopped they looked out to the crowd of people as they cheered for them. They then looked back at each other, staring into each other's eyes. Eileen was panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She stared into Rigby's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Rigby's shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

Rigby's eyes burst wide open when she did this, _"What the hell is she doing"_?

In a panic Rigby pushed Eileen off of him resulting in her flying back to the edge of the stage. Eileen lost her balance and Rigby watched in horror as she flew off of the stage. She crashed onto a table we're a couple were sitting at, knocking it over as she slammed to the ground. She laid face down on the floor, soaking wet from the drinks that spilled onto her. She lifted herself to her knees when she felt something on her head. When she checked she found a basket of nacho sitting on top of her head, the cheese oozing down her hair. Eileen looked around at all the people staring and laughing at her. Her eyes filled up with tears as she sat there completely embarrassed. She lifted herself up and ran to the exit as fast as she could.

Rigby reached his hand out, "Eileen wait" but by the time the words left his mouth she was already out the door.

* * *

**"I gave you everything, everything but blood"  
"Everything I had, and everything I loved"  
"You tore away, and left me dead inside"  
"Outside looking in, my heart lied"**

**Authors Note:  
****That's chapter one, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you'd like, I'm interested in knowing what I can improve upon. A few things I'd like to point out, the songs I used for the karaoke parts are (in order) 'Call Me' by Blondie, 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant, and 'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey. The lyrics I used as a footnote are from the song 'My Heart Lied' by Five Finger Death Punch (I thought they seemed fitting for the story seeing that Eileen's heart told her to make a move and that clearly wasn't the right choice). I have part of chapter 2 typed already so hopefully I should have that up soon. Thanks again!**


	2. Are We Cool?

**Author's Note:  
Last chapter Rigby humiliated Eileen in front of everyone at DB's Music Hall, now we get to see if he can undo the damage he's done and move past the whole ordeal. Also I do not own Regular Show or its characters. Now that I got that legal crap out of the way, here're some words.**

* * *

Eileen lifted herself up and ran to the exit as fast as she could. Rigby reached his hand out, "Eileen wait" but by the time the words left his mouth she was already out the door. Rigby leapt down from the stage and ran after her, when he burst out the door he looked down the street to see Eileen getting into a cab. "Eileen" he yelled out as he ran towards her, but the cab sped off before he could reach it. He put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, he then lifted his head up as he watched the cab drive of into the distance, "Damn it".

A few seconds later Margret and Mordecai ran through the door and made their way to Rigby. Mordecai looked down at him, "What the hell man" he screamed out, "What was that all about"?

"I don't know man" Rigby said in complete shock, "It all just happened so fast, one second I was standing on the stage, and then the next second she was all up on me. I didn't know what to do".

"So you push her off the stage" Mordecai said placing his hands on his head in disbelief, "I know you don't like her that much man, but come on".

Rigby turned and looked up at Mordecai, "I know I'm sorry".

"You should be sorry" Margret added, "Eileen is the nicest person I know, how could you do this to her Rigby"?

Rigby swiftly turned to Margret, "Why is this all my fault, she's the one who kissed me against my will, isn't that like rape or something"?

Margret suddenly picked Rigby up and lifted him into the air, shaking him violently, "Seriously Rigby, rape? You knock her into a table and you're trying to say she molested you".

"Margret put him down" Mordecai yelled as he grabbed Margret's arms and tried to force them down.

Margret looked over at Mordecai and saw the concerned look on his face, then she slowly put Rigby back on the ground, "Sorry Rigby".

"It's cool" Rigby said trying to play it off, but he was obviously shaken up by the whole thing (no pun intended).

"But for real, how could you say something like that"

"I'm sorry ok" Rigby whined, not wanting to be strangled again.

"Well I'm not the one you should be apologizing to now is it"

Rigby looked down at the sidewalk, "You're right".

Rigby pulled out his phone and started to scroll to Eileen's name in his contacts list before his phone was snatched from his hands, he quickly looked up to see an enraged Margret waving his phone around, "Oh no, not over the phone. You're going to be a man and do this in person".

"But I don't even know where she lives" Rigby groaned.

"I'll text you her address" Margret said.

"Well I'm going to need my phone back then" Rigby replied holding his hand out.

Margret rolled her eyes before handing over his phone, "Fine, but if I find out you called her instead of going over there…"

"I won't don't worry" he said shaking in fear, remembering what she did to him earlier. After he pulled himself together he turned over to Mordecai, "Could you give me the keys to the cart dude".

Mordecai crossed his arms and looked down at Rigby, "Uh, why"?

"Why do you think, so I can drive the cart over to Eileen's place".

"No way dude I'm not walking home" scoffed Mordecai.

Mordecai then felt Margret put her hand on his shoulder, "Let him take the cart Mordecai, I can give you a ride home".

Mordecai cracked a small smile as he raised his hand and placed it on hers, "Thanks". They both smiled at each other for a few seconds, but then the touching moment soon turned awkward as they both lowered their hands and laughed it off. Mordecai then took the keys out and threw them to Rigby, "Here".

Rigby wasn't expecting Mordecai to throw the keys to him and as a result the keys hit him right between the eyes. He snapped his head back as the keys fell to his feet. "Thanks" he said as he rubbed his face, then he bent down and picked them up and ran to the cart.

Mordecai and Margret watched as Rigby drove down the street, after he turned off to another street Margret began shaking her head, "Poor Eileen"

Mordecai looked over at Margret and put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Rigby's gonna take care of it".

Margret looked over at Mordecai and tried to force a smile, "For some reason I doubt that".

* * *

The warm water from the showerhead rushed over Eileen's head as she started to wash her hair for a third time, trying to make sure she got all of the nacho cheese out of it. As she rinsed her hair she kept playing the event over and over again in her mind. The song finished and she looked at Rigby, who looked back at her, then her leaning in to kiss him, then her lying on the floor covered in coke and cheese. It was like a bad dream, one she couldn't wake herself from. _"I can't believe he reacted like that"_ she said to herself, _"Am I really that repugnant, that repulsive for him to shove me off of him like that"._ Eileen turned off the water and exited the shower, then rubbed the towel over her head before turning to the mirror and began running her fingers through her damp hair, _"Looks like I got it all out"._

She then wrapped her towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom, where she changed into some night clothes, _"How could I be such an idiot, of course he was going to react like that. He doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm just Margret's nerdy friend who tags along everywhere"_. Eileen exited her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. She climbed up the stepladder to retrieve a mug from the cupboard. She plopped down and poured some water into the mug and placed it in the microwave. _"I actually thought I felt a connection, like he was finally starting to like me, but I guess that was just wishful thinking. Now I freaked him out and ruined any chance of being with him, if there ever was any"_.

She heard a loud ding and walked over to the microwave to take out the mug of now steaming water. She pulled out a bag of tea from a box setting on the counter and placed it into the water. She then made her way to the couch and dropped onto it, then placed her mug on the coffee table. She laid back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling fan as it spun, a tear slowly began to run down her cheek _"Stupid karaoke"_.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door that startled Eileen. She jumped up and walked over, wiping the tear from her face, "Hello".

"Uh, h hey Eileen it's Rigby".

"Go away Rigby" Eileen said in a soft yet stern voice.

"Please let me in, I really need to talk to you".

"Well _**I **_don't want to talk to _**you**_ right now".

"Eileen, I'm not going to leave until you let me in" Rigby said.

Eileen waited for a moment contemplating what to do, she rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Fine". She opened the door and Rigby fell back onto the floor, having been sitting on the ground with his back leaning up against the door. Eileen couldn't help but to let out a small laugh, "You can come in". Eileen reached her hand out.

Rigby looked up at Eileen and grabbed her hand. Eileen then helped Rigby to his feet. "Thanks" he said while brushing himself off. He then walked over to the couch and took a seat in the spot closest to the door, "Wow, this place is awesome Eileen".

Eileen walked over and sat back in her original spot on the opposite side, "Thanks, I got a pretty good deal on it"

"Did it come furnished or whatever, or did you have to…"

"Rigby" Eileen interrupted, Rigby stopped and blankly stared back at her, "You said you needed to talk to me, and I'm sure you didn't come over here to talk about my apartment".

Rigby took a deep breath and exhaled, "Alright. I just wanna say that I'm sorry about what happened tonight. I was just caught off guard and pushed you out of reflex or something. I didn't mean for you to fall off the stage like that".

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to Rigby. And I shouldn't have kis…" Eileen quickly diverted her eyes from Rigby, "I shouldn't have put you in that situation like I did".

They both sat there in silent, Eileen was twiddling her thumbs as Rigby looked around her apartment.

"So" Rigby said, finally breaking the silence, "Are we cool"?

Eileen looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, we're cool".

"Awesome" Rigby cheered as he got up from the couch, "Well I should be getting back home. I'll talk to ya later".

Rigby started walking towards the door, but when he was about halfway Eileen said something that stopped him dead in his tracks, "Rigby, why do you hate me"?

Rigby turned around and looked at Eileen who was sitting on the couch staring at her mug of tea on the coffee table, "What"? He walked back to the couch and sat down, this time right next to Eileen, "I don't hate you, why would you think that"?

Eileen slowly lifted hear head up till her eyes meet with Rigby's, "Come on Rigby, It's obvious you don't like me. The only reason you hang out with me is because of Margret, and after she left I never see you. You don't stop by the coffee shop anymore, and you never want to hang out with me unless you need something like for me to make you tants." Eileen looked away from Rigby and back down at the coffee table, trying to fight back tears, "I mean, the only reason we were hanging out tonight was because Margret's back in town".

Rigby just stared back at Eileen, he didn't know what to say. He felt awful, he never noticed how much he and Mordecai were ignoring Eileen after Margret left. Margret was her best friend, and after she left for college she was all by herself and they acted as if she left too. Rigby finally mustered up the courage to speak, "I'm sorry Eileen, I didn't realize that" he said shamefully, "I guess I was so busy helping Mordecai get over Margret that I forgot that you just lost your best friend. It would be like if Mordecai left, and the funny thing is if that happened you would totally be there for me even though I wasn't there for you. I guess I'm just a shitty friend". Rigby looked away and stared at a stand full of DVD's.

Eileen turned her head back towards Rigby and could tell that he genuinely felt bad, she reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder, "You're not a bad friend Rigby. Mordecai had feelings for Margret and I'm sure he was a wreck when she left, and I'm sure you were a big part in him moving on. That sounds like a good friend to me"

Rigby turned his head to Eileen and smiled, "Yeah, I guess I'm just incansestent".

Eileen let out a quiet chuckle, "Inconsistent".

"Oh whatever" Rigby laughed as he playfully pushed Eileen back into the arm of the couch. After their laughter subsided Rigby look back at Eileen, "So are we cool, for real this time"?

Eileen gave Rigby a nod, "Yeah".

"Ok, well I have to get back to the house now" Rigby got up from the couch and walked over to the door. He grabbed the door knob and looked back, "I'll see you tomorrow"

A huge smile appeared on Eileen's face after hearing him say this, "Sounds good, see you then"

Rigby walked out the door and closed it behind him. He started walking down the hall as he thought about everything that just occurred, "_what the heck was I doing in there, what was with all the cutesy crap" _he said to himself, _"Relax, I was just overcompensating for knocking her into a table full of nacho's. No big deal"_.

* * *

Rigby glanced at his phone while he drove the cart down the street. It was only about nine thirty, _"Man I'm glad I got that taken care of"_ he said as he put his phone down on the seat, _"Now to go home and play some __**VIDEO GAMES**__"_! He continued to drive down the road as his mind began to drift off, first he thought about what game he wanted to play when he got back to the house, then about who would win in a fight between Ash from Evil Dead and Jason Voorhees, _"Probably Ash, I mean the guys a total badass"_. But then his thoughts drifted back to what happened at Eileen's apartment, _"I hope she's really ok and wasn't just saying that stuff to make me feel better, I mean she seemed like she was in pretty bad shape when I got there. She was obviously crying, her nose was red and her eyes were all puffy. Those innocent… Hazel…__**OH SHIT**__"_!

Rigby was abruptly snapped out of his day dream by the sound of a blaring honk and blinding headlights, without knowing it he drifted into the other lane towards another car. He quickly swerved back into his lane at the last second. He took a second to catch his breath, his heart racing. Once he calmed himself down he continued to drive, _"Ah man that was close. I need to stop thinking about Eileen and focus on the…" _Rigby suddenly realized exactly what he was saying, _"Wait what? Since when do I fantasize about Eileen? I've never thought of her like that before, what the hell"?_

Rigby finally reached the front gate of the park, _"Good, almost home" _he exclaimed to himself, _"Hopefully some video games will get my mind off of things"_.

The cart drew near the house when Rigby noticed a red car parked up by the garage, _"Margret's still here"_? Rigby parked the cart and made his way up the stairs and walked into the house. When Rigby entered the house it was completely dark except for a dim blue light emitting from the living room, he could hear the TV as he walked in.

"_**I do love the taste of a good burger**_" said one man, "_**You know what they call a quarter pounder with cheese in France**_".

"_**Umm, no**_" said another man nervously

"_**Tell 'em Vincent**_"

"_**Royale with cheese**_" Vincent said

"_**Royale with cheese**_", the man said "_**Know why they call it that**_"?

"_**Uh, because of the metric system**_" the nervous man answered

"_**Check out the big brain on Brett**_" the man said enthusiastically, "_**You're a smart motherfucker. That's right the metric system**_".

Rigby walked into the living room to see Mordecai and Margret watching a movie on the couch. When Mordecai noticed Rigby he grabbed the remote and paused it, "Hey, how'd it go"?

Rigby walked over to the couch, "Pretty good I guess. I told her I'm sorry for what happened. Then I told her we'd hang out with her more often and she said we were cool"

"What" Margret said as she looked up towards Rigby, "You guys haven't been hanging out with Eileen lately"?

"Pff, no" scoffed Rigby, "Mordecai's been too preoccupied with getting over…"

Mordecai leaned over and punched Rigby in his arm. He yelled out in pain as he started to rub it. Mordecai laid back onto the couch, "We were going to finish this movie real quick, but we could play some video games afterwards if you want" Mordecai said desperately trying to change the subject.

"No" Rigby said still holding his arm, "It looks like you guys just started it so I'm just gonna go up to bed".

"Whatever, good night dude" Mordecai said

Rigby started to walk up the stairs to their room.

"Night Rigby" Margret yelled out.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Rigby yelled back from upstairs.

Mordecai and Margret both relax on the couch and continued their movie, Mordecai tried to put his arm around Margret but when he did she sat up angrily and brushed it off of her. Mordecai sat up and looked at her, "What's wrong"?

"I can't believe you guys haven't been spending any time with Eileen" Margret shrieked.

"Wha, but I didn't. I…" Mordecai stuttered nervously.

"You guys are her only other close friends besides me, how could you just forget about her"

"You're right I'm sorry" Mordecai said finally composing himself, "I guess it was kinda selfish of me, but after you left I was in a really bad place and I wasn't thinking clearly".

After hearing what Mordecai said Margret's eyes shot straight to the floor, "Wow, I guess I didn't how much me leaving affected you" she lifted her head up and looked at Mordecai, "I'm sorry I yelled at you".

A smile appeared on Mordecai's face, "its ok. Now let's watch the movie"

They both laid back on the couch and faced the TV.

"_**And you will know my name is the Lord**_" one man said as he lifted his gun up, pointing it at a man sitting in a chair, "_**When I lay my vengeance upon thee**_".

The man in the chair screamed out as two suited men opened fire on him. Margret grabbed Mordecai's arm as the gunfire started, pretending to be scared, but Mordecai could tell this was an act. As soon as Margret let go he lifted his arm up and put it around her shoulders, Margret then laid her head on his chest as they continued to watch the movie.

* * *

Rigby walked in his room and slammed the door behind him as he stormed towards his trampoline and flopped down on it. He let out a loud groan, _"I don't feel too good" _he thought to himself, _"I have this sick feeling in my stomach. I'd get something to drink from the kitchen, but that would mean having to see Mordecai being all lovey dovey with Margret and I ain't putting myself through that"_.

He rolled over onto his back hoping it would make him feel better, this was not the case, _"This sucks, this whole night sucks, I just want it to end but I probably won't be able to fall asleep because my stupid stomach's acting weird"_. Rigby stared up at the ceiling as he fidgeted around trying to get comfortable, growing more and more irritated as his attempts failed, _"Ah, stupid Eileen. It's all her fault this whole night blows, none of this would have happened if she didn't kiss me…" _ Rigby closed his eyes and began drifting off, _"If she didn't kiss me with those soft, lush lips. What the…"_

Rigby sat up and started slapping himself in the face repeatedly, _"What's wrong with me, I think that stupid kiss is messing with my head. It's not like I liked it, matter of fact it was actually the most disgusting thing that ever happened to me. That's probably why my stomachs all messed up, just thinking about it makes me wanna hurl"_. Rigby rolled over onto his side and took a deep breath, _"I just need to stop thinking about it so much and get some sleep"_. Rigby relaxed and tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he just played the kiss over and over again in his head, "_**DAMN IT**_"!

* * *

The next morning Mordecai and Rigby were out setting up chairs. These weren't the typical metal folding chairs they were used to setting up, these were nice wooden chairs that were painted white as they were for a wedding that was happening later that day. Rigby groggily grabbed the last chair from the trolley and dragged it over by the others, "Is that it man"?

"No we still got more" Mordecai said, "I'll go grab the rest, you just wait here ok". Mordecai walked away to retrieve the other trolley of chairs.

Rigby sluggishly walked over to one of the chairs and flopped down on it, he was exhausted as he didn't get much sleep. As he rested he almost drifted to sleep when he was snapped out of it by a loud scratchy voice, "Sup Rigby".

"Nothing Muscle Man, what do you want" Rigby moaned not even bothering to look up.

"Not much, me and Fives just got done setting up the tables for the reception and thought we'd see what you guys were up to"

"Setting up chairs" Rigby mumbled.

"I thought Benson didn't trust you guys with setting up chairs" Muscle Man said while scratching his head.

"Yeah well Benson knows Mordecai will do it this time because _**Margret's**_ back in town" Rigby sneered.

"Oh that's right, Mordecai's girl is back. Very nice" Muscle Man said, "Speaking of which, I heard you knocked her little dorky friend off a stage or something last night. That is sweet".

Muscle Man held his hand out for a high five, but Rigby just swatted it away, "That's not cool Muscle Man, I feel really bad about that".

"What, why" Muscle Man laughed out, "She invaded your space bro, if someone invaded my personal space I'd be all like, 'Whoa! Back off'"

Rigby looked up to see Muscle Man laughing as he punched the air around him. The longer he watched this the more annoyed he became. After a while he finally had enough, "Hey, Muscle Man. That place we ate at last night…"

Muscle Man stopped and looked at Rigby, "Yeah, what about it"?

"Their wings were like, fifty times better that Wing Kingdom's"

Muscle Man narrowed his eyes into a sinister glare, "What was that".

"You heard me" Rigby scoffed.

"Oh no bro" Muscle Man lunged forward towards Rigby as Fives held him back, he started to drag him away as Muscle Man kicked and squealed in his normal fashion, "No, no way bro. Wing Kingdom has over ten sauces. How many sauces does this place have, huh? Tell me! Yeah that's what I thought". As Hi-Fives drug him further away his screams became inaudible.

Meanwhile Mordecai arrives with the chairs and walks up to Rigby, scratching his head in confusion, "What's Muscle Man's deal"?

Rigby stood up and made his way over to the chairs, "I don't know, something stupid I bet".

* * *

Eileen was stocking the case with muffins and coffee cake as she looked at the mostly deserted coffee shop. It was another slow day, but that was fine with her since they haven't found a replacement for Margret yet and all the work would fall on her. She closed the case when she heard the door open, she looked up and smiled when she saw who it was, "Hey Margret".

Margret walked up and leaned up against the glass case, "Hey Eileen, how's it going".

"Not too bad, as you can see it's not too busy"

Margret walked around to the other side of the glass case to Eileen, she then put her hand on her shoulder, "So, are you ok. You know, after last night"?

"Yeah I'm fine. Rigby and I talked it out. It's all good"

"I'm glad to hear that" Margret said, she then pulled Eileen in for a hug.

After their hug Eileen grabbed a tray, "Well I need to finish filling up the case, I'll be back in a second".

As Eileen walked into the back Margret walked over and took a seat at one of the tables. After a few seconds she looked up to see Mordecai and Rigby walking in. She waved at them as they made their way to her table, "Hey Mordecai, hey Rigby".

"Hey Margret" Mordecai said as he took his seat, "So what did you think of the movie"

"Oh, it was ok I guess. I didn't like how it jumped around a lot"

"Ah what, but that's what makes it so cool, you get to see how the different story's tie together"

"But I didn't like how you see that one guy die then they bring him back. I couldn't help but think 'hey, didn't they kill that guy' the whole time"

Mordecai crossed his arms, "Hmm, I guess it's just not for everyone"

"Yeah, I guess"

After their discussion Eileen walked out from the back and started to put the rest of the muffins into the dessert case when she looked over and saw everyone. She quickly finished and closed the case before walking over, "Hey guys, how's your day been".

"Alright right I guess" Rigby said, "We had to set up the chairs for some lame wedding that's happening at the park so that kinda sucked. I mean, who has their wedding in a park"?

"A lot of people probably do Rigby" Eileen said, "The park can actually be kind of romantic".

"Pff, whatever" scoffed Rigby, "at least Benson gave us the rest of the day off"

"Wow, he really gave you the rest of the day off" Margret said, surprised by Bensons generosity.

"Yeah" Mordecai answered while rubbing the back of his head, "On the condition that we can't go back to the park until the weddings over".

"Oh I see" Margret snickered, "He just doesn't want you guys to screw up the wedding".

"Yeah, can you believe that guy" Rigby added.

"I don't know he kinda has a point" Margret said, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"What, but…" Mordecai started before realizing he didn't really have anything to say in his defense, "Ok, I guess you're right".

As they were all laughing a man sitting at one of the booths stood up and left the shop, Eileen looked over at the table before turning to the others, "I have to get that, I'll be back in a minute".

Eileen walked over to the booth, meanwhile Rigby was sitting at the table bored. Mordecai and Margret started talking about something, but Rigby was too zoned out to pay any attention to what they were saying. He looked over at Eileen who just reached the booth she went to clean, she pulled out a rag from her apron. Then she placed her right knee on the seat and leaned over the table to wipe it off. Rigby couldn't help but noticed that as she did this her ass was sticking straight out, and against all better judgment he found himself staring at her as she cleaned the table. As she stretched out to reach the edge against the wall her shirt lifted up, revealing some of the skin of her back and, upon even closer inspection, some of the pink frill from her underwear. Rigby just gazed mindlessly at her, "Damn".

Rigby's hands clasped over his mouth as he let the word slip out of his lips, _"Oh crap, I hope Mordecai didn't notice that"_ he thought to himself as he looked over at Mordecai and Margret. He let out a sigh of relief, _"Good, they're too engrossed in their conversation to notice"_. He looked back at Eileen who was carrying a dirty coffee mug to the back. When she left his line of sight Rigby slapped his hands against his forehead, _"What just happened"_ he asked himself, _"Am I going crazy"_?

Rigby suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Rigby" Eileen said, "Are you ok, it looks like something's bother you"

Rigby looked back at Eileen after getting his heart rate under control, "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine"

Eileen shot Rigby a small smile, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

Rigby's face turned red out of embarrassment, "Oh, you didn't scare me. It's just… I wasn't comfortable with you touching me is all" he blurted out thinking quick.

Eileen frowned as she averted her eyes away from Rigby's, "Oh, I see".

"_Why did I say that" _Rigby thought to himself, _"She looks crushed. Wait, why do I care? It's true, I don't want her touching me. She should have figured that out last night. I mean for someone so smart she's kind of a slow learner"_. Rigby turned away from Eileen and looked over to Mordecai and Margret.

"So Margret" Mordecai said, "We have tomorrow off too, so if there's anything special you want to do before you leave just let me know".

Margret thought to herself for a second, "You know, for some reason I really want to go to Valley of Adventures".

"Oh that sounds awesome" Mordecai exclaimed, "It's been forever since I've been to an amusement park".

Margret looked over at Eileen, "Does that sound good to you Eileen".

Eileen's head shot up towards Margret, "Yeah that sounds like fun".

"Great then we'll see you guys tomorrow" Mordecai said, "Hey Eileen can we get two coffees to go. Me and Rigby are going over to the arcade, you know, since we can't go back to the park".

"Sure thing" Eileen said as she made her way back behind the counter.

Rigby suddenly threw his hands into the air, "Oh crap, I forgot my tickets".

Mordecai looked down towards Rigby, "What were you going to get"?

"I was going to get a pair of the glasses with the nose and moustache attached to them, we have to go back".

"No way dude, I'm not going to risk us having to work today and tomorrow just so you can get some lame glasses"

"Fine" groaned Rigby, "But you better hope I can win enough tickets to get them, or I'm gonna be pissed".

Mordecai just crossed his arms and shook his head, shortly after Eileen arrived at the table with their coffee, "Here you go guys".

Mordecai and Rigby both grabbed a cup and stood up, "Thanks. Well, we'll see you two later" Mordecai said as they made their exit.

Eileen watched as they walked up the stairs and left, she gave them a wave but neither of them looked back. After they walked out the door Eileen let out a quiet sigh, _"I need to learn about boundaries"_.

"So Eileen" Margret said, snapping Eileen out of her daze, "Is there anything I can do to help out while I'm here".

"Not really, I seem to have everything under control, besides you don't work here anymore, you shouldn't feel required to help out every time you visit" answered Eileen.

"I guess you're right" Margret said. Suddenly a tall man walked into the coffee shop. He had long blonde hair and was wearing a black skull cap, _"That guy just has douche written all over him"_ she thought to herself as the man took a seat in one of the booths.

"I'll be back in a minute" Eileen said as she walked to the man's table. Once she arrived she pulled out her notepad from her apron, "Hi, what can I get for you"?

"I'll just have a venti caramel latte with skim and…" The man looked up and stared at Eileen for a few seconds before busting out into laughter, "Oh shit, it's you".

Eileen stared at the man confused as he continued to laugh, "I'm sorry, do I know you"?

"You're that girl that got thrown off the stage last night" the man said as he wiped a tear from his eye, "Serves you right you little creep".

Eileen quickly put the notepad back into her apron and turned around, "I'll get you're drink ready" she said as she walked back to the espresso machine behind the counter, she could still hear the man laughing even as she began to grind the espresso beans. She then put the portafilter into the machine and hit the button to start brewing as she began to steam the milk trying to fight back tears. She finished up the drink and placed it on the case, "Large caramel latte".

The man got up and walked over to the case to pick up his drink, "Thanks" he said as he paid. He then made his way to the exit, but when he reached the stairs he turned around and said, "You know what, I think I just found my new favorite coffee shop" he then walked up the stairs as he cackled hysterically.

Margret got up and walked over to Eileen, who had her head propped up against her hand as she leaned against the counter, "What a dick, are you ok"? Eileen slowly nodded her head until she finally burst into tears. Margret lifted her hand and started to pat her on the back, "It's ok Eileen, don't let that asshole get to you Eileen".

Hearing these words helped Eileen calm down, she began wiped her eyes and cracked a small smile, "Thanks, I don't know why I let it bother me so much".

Suddenly Eileen started to chuckle quietly, "What's so funny" Margret said.

"That guy asked for skim milk, well I gave him two percent"

Margret just shook her head and smiled, "You devious little devil".

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby walked back into the house after a long day at the arcade, Rigby was still wearing the pair of Groucho Glasses that he won there. Mordecai looked at him and shook his head, "I can't believe you wore those stupid things all the way home".

"Of course I did" Rigby said as he adjusted them, "I worked really hard to get these babies".

"Aw, they don't even look right on you" Mordecai said as he rubbed the bridge of his beak, "The fake nose just sits on top of your real nose, they're pointless"

Rigby crossed his arms, "You're just jealous".

"Of what" Mordecai yelled as he threw his arms into the air, "I'd have the same probl… Never mind, do you want to play some Master System before we call it a night".

Rigby scratched his chin as he pretended to think it over, "Hmm, let me think Mordecai. We just spent the whole day at the arcade playing video games _**sooo**_… Hell yeah-uh I do".

"That's what I thought" Mordecai said as he walked over to the console. As he was setting everything up Rigby made his way to the kitchen to get some snacks, then Mordecai hear a knock at the door, "Hey Rigby could you get that"

"I'm getting the snack" yelled Rigby from the other room, "Why don't you get it".

"Fine" Mordecai groaned as he got up and walked over to the door. Once he reached the front door he opened it to find Starla and Muscle Man, Muscle Man sporting a rather unpleased look. "Hey Muscle Man, Hey Starla" Mordecai said, "What brings you guys here".

"Hi Mordecai" Starla said, "We're here because Mitch had something he wanted to say to Rigby"

"Oh ok" Mordecai said as he turned towards the kitchen, "Hey Rigby, Muscle Man's here to talk to you".

Rigby walked over to the door with the others, "Hey guys, what's up"?

Starla nudged Muscle Man with her elbow, "Go ahead"

Muscle Man groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Rigby, I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier. I need to learn that everyone has the right to their own opinions, even if their opinions are _**wrong"**_. Starla jabbed Muscle Man's side with her elbow, "Uf, so I guess what I'm saying is I hope you can forgive me and junk, and I'm totally not saying that because Starla threatened to cancel movie night if I didn't".

Rigby rolled his eyes at Muscle Man's half assed apology, but he also didn't feel like waiting around all night for a sincere one either, "Fine, apology accepted".

A huge grin appeared on Muscle Man's face, "_**Alright**_. Come babe, let's go back to my place and watch some _**Paul Blart**_ he then darted down the steps and started running back towards his trailer, "_**Woo**_"!

Starla slapped her hand against her face and slowly dragged it down, she then looked at Rigby, "Thanks for being the mature one Rigby" she said as she followed Muscle Man.

"Yeah, whatever" he replied as he slammed the door shut. Rigby walked back to the couch and took a seat.

Mordecai sat down beside Rigby and picked up his controller and started the game, "So what was that about"?

"Oh something stupid that happened earlier" Rigby groaned, "I said some stuff about Wing Kingdom and he flipped out"

"What" Mordecai said not even looking away from the game, "Why would you do that, you know he's obsessed with that place. He's the president _**and **_only member of their fan club. Hell, the owner even sends him Christmas cards".

As Mordecai was talking Rigby's character was hit by a trash can, taking out the last bit of his life, "Ah, can we just drop it and play the game. I just lost a life because I was listening to your stupid voice".

"Fine" Mordecai said with a huge smirk on his face, "But if I stop talking then you won't have anything to blame your horrible gameplay on"

"Shut it" Rigby screamed.

They continued to play the game for a little over an hour when Mordecai finally lost his last life, the screen went black and the text "Game Over, You Suck" scrolled across. Mordecai let out a loud yawn, "I think we should get some sleep man, we got a big day tomorrow".

"Ah what" Rigby moaned, "But I didn't even get to play the last twenty minutes"

"That's not my fault, you lost all your lives before me"

"It wasn't my fault" Rigby said, "I wasn't playing my best because I was tired"

"So you should get some sleep" Mordecai said, shaking his head at Rigby's stupidity.

"What, damn it I walked right into that one didn't I" yelled Rigby.

"Yeah, pretty much" Mordecai said as he turned the game console off and made his way up the stairs.

Rigby got up and followed behind him until they reached their room, he walked in and felling onto his trampoline as Mordecai walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, "So what time are we waking up anyway"

"About eightish" Mordecai mumbled from the bathroom, his mouth full of tooth paste.

"Ah, what, why so early" Rigby cried out from his make shift bed.

Mordecai gargled and spit into the sink, "Because it takes like two hours to get there from here" he said as he turned the bathroom light off and walked back into their room, closing the door behind him and flipping the lights off, "So I figure if it takes us about an hour to get ready and we stopped to get breakfast on the way we'd be there by noon".

Rigby sat up and looked at Mordecai, "Since when does it take us an hour to get ready for _**anything**_"?

Mordecai sat down on his bed as he set the alarm on his phone, "Fine, then I'll get up at eight to get ready and I'll let you sleep"

Rigby laid back down on his trampoline, "That won't work, your alarm will wake me up and I won't be able to get back to sleep".

"Then I guess there's no use arguing about it then" Mordecai said as he laid down in his bed.

Rigby let out a loud dissatisfied groan, "Fine".

They both laid in their 'beds' in silence until Mordecai rolled over towards Rigby, "Hey Rigby".

"Yeah" replied Rigby.

"Don't even think about bringing those damn glasses tomorrow".

"Ah, _**fine**_".

* * *

**"It's haunting, this hold that you have over me, I grow so weak"  
"I see you, and everything around you fades, and I can't speak"  
"But you can never know what it is you do to me"  
"No matter what I say or what I do, I know how this will end"  
"So I'm turning away now, before we begin"  
"And no matter what you say or what you do, I know how this will end"  
"So I'm turning away now, I'm dangerous for you"  
**

**Author's Note:  
****That's it for chapter 2 and I'd like to again thank you for reading and I especially would like to thank everyone who left encouraging feedback on my last chapter. That gets me super amped to keep writing. A few quick things I'd like to talk about, the movie Mordecai and Margret are watching is Quentin Tarantino's Pulp Fiction. I also put a small Pulp Fiction reference in the first chapter too because I'm a big Tarantino fan. Next, venti is a coffee house term for a 20 oz. drink (venti being Italian for 20). I use to work at a coffee shop and I remember having to learn all the terms, which annoyed the crap out of me. Why they can't just say small, medium, and large is beyond me. Finally this chapters footnote is from the song 'The Promise' by In This Moment, so check that out if you'd like. In chapter 3 we head to Amusement Mile.**


	3. Rigby Vs The Turtle

**Author's Note:  
First off, 2013 can suck it!  
****I hope you guys enjoyed your New Years, I know I did. My resolution is to exercise more, be more confident, and oh yeah, to update my damn stories on a regular basis. Sorry it took so long to get one this up, but first I had Christmas then I had to move from my old place in Iowa all the way to my new place in Colorado so I had a lot going on.  
So when we left off last chapter Rigby and Eileen seem to be on good terms again, but now Rigby is having thoughts about her that are confusing him. Also, Regular Show definitely belongs to _somebody_, but that somebody's not me.**

* * *

Rigby was awoke from his sleep by a loud beeping noise, he rolled over towards the direction of the racket to see Mordecai's phone lighting up and vibration on his nightstand. "_Aw, of all the ringtones on that stupid phone he has to pick the most annoying one"_ he thought to himself as he sat up, "Hey Mordecai, get up and shut that stupid thing off already".

Mordecai slowly got up from his bed and stretched his back letting out a loud moan as he did so, he then reached over to the night stand and picked up his phone to shut off the alarm, "There, happy".

"No" Rigby grumbled loudly, "I'm still not asleep".

"Stop whining" Mordecai yawned, "I'm gonna go jump in the shower, you can use it when I'm done".

"Shower? I wasn't gonna shower" Rigby said.

"No dude" yelled Mordecai, "If I'm gonna be riding in a car with you all day you're going to take a shower".

Rigby let out a loud dissatisfied groan, "Fine".

Mordecai walked over to the bathroom, "Good" he yelled back before closing the door behind him.

Rigby sat on the edge of his trampoline as he heard the sound of running water coming from the other room. "Stupid Mordecai, tellin' me what to do" he said as he laid back down, trying to get as much rest as possible.

After a few minutes Mordecai walked back into the room rubbing a towel over his head, "Your turn dude".

Rigby stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom, groaning and mumbling incoherently to himself the whole way before slamming the door shut.

Mordecai ran a comb through his feathers as he heard the water start, he then made his way to the stairs yelling, "And actually use shampoo, don't just expect the water to do all the work" as he passed the bathroom door. He walked down the steps, laughing at Rigby's inaudible tantrum he was throwing. He walked over to the couch and flopped down into it and turned on the TV.

As he was flipping through the channels Benson walked into the living room, "Hey Mordecai"

"Hey Benson" Mordecai said, not breaking his gaze with the TV.

"I just want to say thanks for 'helping out' with the wedding yesterday" Benson said doing little finger quotations, "I hope you can understand why I asked you not to be here".

"No I understand, I mean Rigby's being a little pissy about it but what do you expect" Mordecai said as he continued to surf through the channels, "And thanks for letting us have the day off, I really appreciate it".

Rigby walked down the stairs and started to make his way to the kitchen. Benson put on a large smile, "No no, thank you for actually getting your work done lately. I wish Margret would visit more often, she seems to be a good motivation tool".

"You're a motivation _**tool**_" Rigby snickered as he passed Benson.

Benson glared at Rigby as he walked into the kitchen, after he left his line of sight he turned back to Mordecai, "I'm just going to ignore that, so do you have any big plans for your day off"?

Mordecai finally looked up at his boss, "Yeah, we were going to go to Valley of Adventures"

"Wow, nice" Benson said, "Well have fun guys, I have to go help Skips put the tables from the reception away. I'll talk to you later".

Benson then walked to the door and exited the house, shortly afterwards Rigby walked in from the kitchen and took a seat on the couch. Mordecai looked over at him and took a deep breath, "Well I can't smell you from here so that's a good sign"

"Shut up" Rigby scoffed, "So the bathrooms open now, you know, if you want to go and pluck your eyebrows or something".

"Knock it off Rigb…" Mordecai started before a huge smile appeared on his face, "Ha, actually that was pretty good".

"Thanks" Rigby said before Mordecai punched him in the arm, "Ow, what was that for"?

"What, just because I thought it was funny doesn't mean I'm not going to get you back for it" Mordecai said as he put his feet on the coffee table and leaned back. The two continued to watch TV, finally deciding on a game show called 'Name the Price'. After a while they heard a honk from outside, Mordecai stood up, "That's them dude, let's go".

"Can we wait a second" Rigby complained, "I want to see who wins the showcase".

"No, we need to go" Mordecai said as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Fine" Rigby said as he got up from the couch and followed Mordecai to the door.

Mordecai opened the door and the two walked over to Margret's car. Mordecai opened the side door and leaned the seat forward, "Get in".

"Wait, why do I have to sit in the back" Rigby asked.

"Hmm, well because…" Mordecai then jabbed Rigby's arm.

Rigby let out a loud yell as he started to rub it, "Ow, that was the same spot you dick" he said as he crawled into the back.

Mordecai moved the seat back and sat down, he closed the door then buckled his seat belt, "Hey Margret, how's your morning going".

"Oh not too bad" She replied, "How bout yours"

"Pretty good" Mordecai said, "So do you have any place in particular you wanna stop and get breakfast at"?

Margret looked at Mordecai and frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to stop somewhere, so me and Eileen stopped and picked up some donuts" she said as she lifted up a box of said donuts.

"Oh that's totally fine, that just means we'll have more time at the park" Mordecai chuckled as he grabbed a donut from the box, "Thanks for picking these up by the way".

"You're welcome" she said as she handed the box back to Rigby,

Rigby reached in and grabbed one, "Ah yeah-uh. _**Dooonuuuts**_". Rigby began eating his donut when he looked over and saw Eileen reading a book, "Hey Eileen, why aren't you eating".

Eileen looked up from her book and turned her attention to Rigby, "Oh, I already had two, and that's my limit". She then turned back to her book.

"Suit yourself" he mumbled with his mouth half full. He continued to eat his donut until he swallowed his last bite, "So what are you reading"?

Eileen looked up at Rigby again, "Oh, it's a book call 'The Vast Emptiness' it's about a billionaire who lives in the year twenty one fifty that spends his entire life's savings funding an expedition to search for his wife's shuttle that was lost in space two years before hand". She turned the book around to show Rigby the cover, which depicted a man standing by a window staring at a solar flare.

"Whoa, that's dedication" Rigby said, he then started scratching his head, "Wait, if she's been missing for two years, wouldn't she be dead by now"?

"Well you see the crew was put into suspended animation before their voyage, so he's hopeful that if the ship still has power that she'd be alive" Eileen explained.

"Oh, cool" he responded.

Eileen then held the book out to Rigby, "You can read it if you want".

Rigby started to wave his hands back and forth, "No, readings not my thing. Besides I'm sure you're dying to finish it".

"Oh, ok" Eileen said as she put a bookmark on the page and closed it, "So are you excited for today".

"Hell yeah" Rigby yelled, "I love amusement parks, especially since I'm actually tall enough to ride the rollercoasters now".

"Yeah, only because of that stupid stunt you pulled" Mordecai said.

"What stunt" Margret asked, intrigued by Mordecai's statement.

"Oh, well you see I was getting frustrated about not being able to ride the cool rides" Rigby started, "I was always just barely off, so I talked Muscle Man into helping me out".

Margret looked back at Rigby through the mirror, "Oh man, what did you do"?

"Oh, well I tied one end of a rope around my waist and the other to the cart" Rigby explained, "Then I grabbed onto the fence and held on for dear life".

Eileen looked at Rigby utterly horrified, "No, tell me you didn't".

"Yep, Muscle Man got into the cart and floored it" Rigby said.

Margret and Eileen both groaned, picturing Rigby's story in their head. Eileen finally composed herself and looked back at him, "What happened"?

"Well, I herna-somethinged three discs in my back, and I couldn't work for three months" Rigby answered as the girls began to freak out again.

"Yeah, let's just say Benson was less than thrilled" Mordecai added.

"Yeah but it was worth it" Rigby cheered, "I mean, yeah the doctor said if I hurt my back again I could be in a wheelchair, but I got an inch and a half taller, _**Whaooooo**_".

A big smile appeared on Eileen's face as she watched Rigby's celebration, "Only you would think that's a fair trade Rigby".

Rigby laid back into his seat, "Yeah well, all I know is my plan worked". He let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms out, "Well I think I'm going to get some sleep, wake me up when we get there".

"Will do" Mordecai answered as he looked out his window.

Rigby leaned his head up against the side of the car and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. After a few seconds he opened his eyes again and looked over at Eileen who was back into reading her book. She didn't seem to notice that he was looking at her and continued to read, her eyes moving from left to right, then back to left. Eileen then licked her finger and turned the page of her book before pushing her glasses up. Rigby smiled, then turned his head back against the window and began to doze off.

* * *

Rigby slowly opened his eyes as he awoke from his nap, blinking rapidly as he adjusted to the light. When he fully woke up he stretched out and looked around, he noticed that the car was pulled to the side of the road. He also noticed that the front seats were empty, _"What, where are we"_ he thought to himself, _"Where'd Mordecai and Margret go"_? Rigby looked over to see Eileen still reading her book.

She glanced over and noticed that Rigby was up then lowered her book, "Hey, you're finally up".

"Eileen, what's going on" Rigby asked, completely lost.

"Oh, we got a flat tire" Eileen said casually, "Mordecai and Margret went to get help".

Rigby put his hands on his head, "What, why didn't they wake me up".

"They were going to but I told them not to" Eileen said with a sinister smile on her face, "You looked so cute lying there, I could let them wake you".

"What" Rigby yelled, "Wait, why didn't they use their cell phones to get help"?

"There's no signal out here" Eileen said, still smiling.

Rigby was at a loss for words, _"We're stuck on the side of the road, and no one thinks to tell me" _he said to himself, _"And why's Eileen acting so weird, it's like she's glad we're stuck here"_? Rigby continued to think about the situation but nothing made any sense, "Eileen, why are you still here".

"Oh, I stayed here so if someone drove by I can flag them down" She started, "Also, I couldn't bring myself to leave you".

She started giggling uncontrollably, and Rigby started to get fed up with her antics and threw his arms into the air, "Damn it Eileen" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Why are you so happy about this"?

Eileen suddenly put her up book up by the rear windshield and brought her legs up to the seat until she was sitting on her knees. She then started to slowly crawl towards Rigby, "Because" she said in a soft seductive tone, "We're all alone now…". She continued to crawl on all fours towards Rigby as she narrowed her eyes, "You know what that means"?

Rigby started to scoot away until his back was firmly pressed up against the end of the car, with nowhere to go he watched as Eileen slowly moved towards him, "N-no". She crept even closer to him until she was virtually over top of him, she placed her hand on his thigh and leaned towards him. Her touch sent shivers through his body, "Eileen, I don't under…"

Eileen gently pressed her finger onto his lips, "Shhhhh" she let out softly, "Don't say anything… you know you want this".

She moved her finger away from Rigby's mouth as he sat there, staring into her eyes in disbelief. His heart was racing and he struggled to compose his thoughts, "I…I" he stuttered, unsure of what he wanted to do. He looked back at her, staring blankly at her face which was now merely inches from his. She raised her other hand up and placed it on his chest, she could feel his heart pounding inside. Rigby lifted his hand up and took her chin, pulling her closer to him, "You're right". He leaned forward, bringing his lips closer to hers.

Mordecai looked back at Rigby, who had his face pressed up against the window with a little bit of drool dripping down the glass. He could hear him moaning and giggling to himself in his sleep, "Ah" he let out, rolling his eyes, "Sounds like Rigby's having one of his weird sex dreams".

Margret snapped her head towards Mordecai, "What, how can you tell"

"Well, you tend to figure these things out when you sleep in the same room with someone for so long" Mordecai said shaking his head, "It gets pretty awkward, so I just ignore it".

Rigby started to moan louder from the back seat, "Well I can't ignore it" Margret said, "Make him stop".

"Well I could make him stop, or…" Mordecai pulled out his phone, "We can take videos of it to show him later".

An evil smile appeared across Margret's face, "That last one".

Meanwhile Eileen was looking out the window, listening to her cd player through headphones, so she was completely oblivious to the conversation Mordecai and Margret just had. She gazed out and watched the trees in the distance, when she suddenly felt something. She looked down and noticed that Rigby readjusted himself and was lying on the seat… with his head resting upon her lap. Her eyes widened when she realized what was happening, _"Oh no, what do I do"_ she said to herself franticly, _"I don't want to wake him up because he seemed really tired, but if he wakes up and see's that I just let him lay here it'll weird him out"_. While she was contemplating what to do Rigby lifted his hand up and placed it on her knee and started rubbing it, _"Shoot, I have to wake him up now"_. She put her hand on Rigby's shoulder and started to shake him lightly, "Rigby" she said so quietly that even a light sleeper like Rigby didn't wake up, "R-rigby" she said again a little loud, but it still didn't wake him from his slumber.

Mordecai grabbed Rigby by his shoulder and jerked him, "Rigby"!

"Huh, what" Rigby said as he woke up, he looked up to see Eileen's face. It took him a bit to realize what he was doing, and when he finally did he shot up and quickly shuffled back to his original seat. He looked around at everyone before turning his gaze to the floor.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you" Eileen said, ", but I was just a little uncomfortable with…" she started to trail off towards the end, feeling incredibly awkward.

Rigby continued to stare at the floor when Mordecai turned back around, "So… enjoy your erotic dream".

Eileen blushed violently when she heard him say this, she had no idea this was going on. She put her headphone back on and went back to her music.

Rigby turned his head and looked out the window, cover the side of his head with his hand, _"Oh crap he's right, I __**was**__ having a sex dream" _he said to himself, _"And it was about…"_ he looked over at Eileen, who was looking out the window as she listened to her music, still blushing a bit. He looked back out his window, _"Relax, it's no big deal. Dreams don't mean anything, I had a dream that I shot Mordecai and stole all his shit once, and I would never do that in real life."_ Rigby wiped the sweat from his face, finally noticing he was drenched in the stuff, "Hey Margret could you turn the air up"?

Margret started to laugh, "What's wrong Rigby… all hot and bothered"?

"Just turn on the damn A/C"!

* * *

The four entered the park after purchasing their tickets, Eileen was looked at a map of the park while Rigby was whipping his head back and forth yelling _"That one first, no that one" _to himself in his head. After he finished gazing in amazement at all the rides he ran over to Mordecai, "Hey, what ride do you wanna hit up first? I was thinkin' Steel Vertigo, it has six loops man_** six**_" Rigby asked enthusiastically, "But then there's Haul 9000 that takes you three hundred feet up and drops you at eighty miles an hour".

Mordecai looked at Rigby and started to rub the back of his head, "Yeah, I think me and Margret are going to go off on our own dude".

Rigby glared at Mordecai in disappointment, "What, why"? Mordecai diverted his eyes from Rigby as he started to rub his head again trying to think of a response, but before he could react Rigby slapped his hand to his face, "No, you're going to make a move on Margret aren't you"?

Mordecai moved his eyes back to his disgruntled friend, "What no… I mean yeah but…"

"Come on, you promised man" yelled Rigby.

"I know but we've been talking and I think we can make this work" Mordecai explained, "We've been talking about trying a long distance thing and…"

"Oh long distance never works" Rigby scoffed, "You're just gonna end up getting crushed again, and I'm gonna have to look after your dumb ass".

"I'm sorry, but I gotta try" Mordecai said, "You just have to trust me on this".

Rigby crossed his arms, "Ok, but what am I supposed to do all day".

Mordecai shrugged his shoulders, "Just hang out with Eileen I guess".

"Uhg, but I don't want to" Rigby groaned.

"Then walk around by yourself, but It'd get pretty boring so…" Mordecai said. Before he finished his sentence Margret walked over towards him, "I gotta go man, I'll talk to you later". The two turned around and started to walk off together.

"Thanks a lot man" Rigby yelled at the couple as they mixed in with the crowd of people.

Eileen looked up from her map to see Mordecai and Margret gone, she then walked over to Rigby, "Where'd Margret and Mordecai go"?

"Probable went to ride Cupid's Canal or something stupid like that" Rigby blurted out.

"Oh Cupid's Canal" Eileen said gleefully, "Hey Rigby would you want to…"

"No!" Rigby quickly interjected.

"Oh" Eileen said quietly as she rubbed her arm in embarrassment,_ "Smooth one"_.

Rigby quickly brushed off his frustrations and turned to Eileen, "So, what do you wanna do first" he exclaimed excitedly, "The Plummet, Steel Vertigo, Hail to the King"?

Eileen continued to rub her arm awkwardly. "Actually, I was wanting to ride the tea cups" she said hesitantly.

"Really" Rigby said totally puzzled, "We got all these awesome rollercoasters here and you want to ride the lame tea cups, why"?

Eileen rubbed her hands together nervously, "Because it's fun, I mean it's not as lame as you think and I enjoy it".

Rigby confusedly stared at Eileen for a moment before he came to a realization, "Eileen… are you scared of rollercoasters"?

Eileen slowly lowered her head, "Yeah, a little". Her face turned red from embarrassment, _"Great" _she thought to herself, _"Now he thinks I'm a huge baby"_.

Rigby let out a quite chuckle as he shook his head, "If you're scared of rollercoasters, then why did you agree to come"?

"I didn't want to ruin it for everyone, you all were so excited to come" Eileen explained, "Besides, there's a lot more to do here than ride rollercoasters".

"Like what" Rigby said slightly agitated.

"Well" She said as she raised her hand up to count the options, "There're games, live music, food, and tons of other rides".

Rigby was a little annoyed to hear this, _"Well, there goes my day. First time I've been to an amusement park since I don't know when, and I can't even go on the sweet rides"_ he said to himself, "_But I guess I still have to make it up to her for what happened so I can't just bail on her"_. He let out a loud sigh, "I guess we can ride the tea cups if you want".

A grin appeared on Eileen's face, "Thanks". She pulled out a map from her pocket and studied it for a moment before she turned and started to walk, "Follow me".

Rigby followed her lead as they made their way through the crowd. It seemed like every three steps he took he would bump into someone and as they continued to walk his feet started to hurt, _"I can't believe this"_.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the line for the tea cups. The line was extremely short, with only a few people waiting. They went to the back with the others, Eileen looked over at Rigby, "Looks like there's hardly anyone here, so we won't have to wait very long" she said enthusiastically.

"That's because everyone's lining up for the _**cool**_ rides" Rigby scoffed.

Eileen was disheartened by his response and couldn't help but feel a little guilty, "I'm sorry if I ruined your day Rigby".

Rigby looked over at her and saw the sad expression on her face, "its ok" he said with a smile, "I was just joking, I wasn't trying to guilt trip you".

Eileen knew this wasn't true but admired his effort, "I promise I'll make this fun for both of us".

"I'm gonna hold ya to that" Rigby chuckled.

Shortly after the ride stopped and let the previous people off, then the gate opened to let the new riders on. Due to the few people there Rigby and Eileen were immediately let in. They walked up to one of the empty cups and took their seats inside. Rigby closed the door and latched it shut before lying back in his seat and gripping the center. He glanced over at Eileen who was smiling in anticipation.

Soon after the ride started and the cup began to slowly spin, but as the ride progressed the cup picked up speed. As the cup sped up the force caused Eileen to slide over and smash up against Rigby. They both suddenly looked at each other before awkwardly diverting their eyes from each other. Eileen blushed as her mind races, she clearly overlooked the fact that this was probably going to happen and feared Rigby would think she planned for this. Rigby on the other hand was trying everything in his power to ignore her soft skin coming into contact with his. After several minutes the ride slowed down then stopped, a park worker come over and let the two out before the exited the ride.

The two stood silence for some time, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with each other. Eileen finally looked over at Rigby, "So, that, uhh, wasn't so bad".

Rigby turned his head towards Eileen, "Yeah, I guess not" he stared at her trying to figure out what to say, "So what do you want to do next"?

Eileen raised her hand up to her chin as she pondered what to do, "hmm, do you want to go to the bumper cars"?

Rigby's eyes widened with excitement, "Are you kidding, getting to slam into other people as fast as you can. Of course I do".

"Great, I don't think it's too far from her" She said as she walked off, pulling the map from her pocket. On their way to the bumper cars they came across an area of the park full of games, everything from throwing darts at balloons to classic ring toss. As they walked Eileen saw something that caught her eye. "Oh my gosh" she squealed as she ran over to one of the booths. Rigby followed her over to the game stand as she gazed upward, "Look at how cute that turtle is" she said as she pointed up.

Rigby looked up to sure enough find a large stuffed turtle hanging up among the collection of stuffed animals and cartoon characters. He looked back down at Eileen, "I take it you like turtles huh".

Eileen turned her attention towards Rigby, "Yeah, there my favorite animal".

Rigby started to laugh, "Oh yeah that makes sense".

"Why would that be" Eileen asked.

"That whole sea turtle eggs thing" He answered.

"Oh" Eileen said slightly embarrassed, "I remember that".

Rigby looked back up at the turtle before turning to the man behind the counter, "So how do you win one of these things"?

"Simple" the man said as he held up a softball, "Just knock all three milk bottles off the platform".

"Sweet" Rigby said as he reached for his money, but then he felt Eileen's hand grab him.

"Rigby, you don't have to do that" she said, "Besides these games are designed to be all but impossible to win".

"Don't worry, I'll just play one or two games and if I don't win I'll call it quits" He said. Eileen looked at him for a moment before letting go of his arm, he then laid two dollars on the booth. The man placed three softballs in front of him. Rigby picked up the first ball and threw it at the bottles, but completely missed them. He grabbed his second and gave it a throw, but missed again. Frustrated, he picked up his last ball and tossed it. He hit the bottles but one still remanded on the platform.

Rigby pulled out another two dollars and gave it to the man in exchange for three balls. He threw the first, miss. Then the Second, also a miss. Rigby was becoming annoyed after his five previous failures, he took a deep breath and focused on his targets. He then threw the ball as hard as he could, it hit the platform and shot back towards Rigby, hitting him in the head and knocking him on his back.

"Rigby" Eileen yelled as she ran over and knelt down by him, "Rigby are you ok"?

Rigby let out a loud moan, "I'm fine" he said as he writhed in pain. Eileen took his hand and helped him up to his feet, "I think I' m done with this game".

"I don't blame you" she said as she looked at the mark on his forehead, "We should get some ice to put on that".

Eileen led Rigby to one of the drink stands and asked for a cup of ice. Once she received the ice she took a handful and placed it a couple napkins. "Hold still" she ordered as she raised the make shift ice back to his head, Rigby groaned in pain as the ice made contact with the bruise on his head. "I think we should skip the bumper cars" she said as she continued to hold the ice pack on his head, "I think you might have a concussion".

"Ah what" Rigby scoffed, "Why"?

"Because, if you have a concussion you'll have to avoid causing more head trauma" She answered.

Rigby grabbed her arm and pulled it down, "I'm fine, I've had worse things happen to me".

"I just want to be safe" Eileen said as she tried to lift the ice pack back up to his head.

Rigby put his hand on the ice and stopped her, "You said you'll make this fun, but that's not going to happen if we just sit around twiddling our thumbs all day". He grabbed the ice pack from her hand then walked over to a trash can and threw it away, "Now let's go ride those bumper cars".

"Are you sure" she responded uncertainly, "I don't want you to get hurt".

Rigby walked over to Eileen and put his hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, it'll take a lot more than a ball to hurt me".

Eileen smile as she pulled out her map again, "Ok, it's just over there then".

Eileen and Rigby walked over and took a seat in their cars as they waited for everyone else to do the same. After all the cars were filled they waited for them to be powered up. Once the ride started Rigby drove around until he found his first target, a young boy in a blue car. Rigby sped up and rammed his red car into the side to the boys, causing him to whip to his right. "Yeah-uh got ya you little punk" Rigby yelled out triumphantly, but his victory was short lived as he felt someone slam into the back left side of his car, causing him to turn slightly. He turned over to see who the culprit was, and found Eileen in her yellow car laughing. "So that's how you wanna play it huh" He shouted out with a sinister grin.

He circled around and charged towards her, hitting the side of her car and jerking her to the side. "Oh you're going to pay for that one" she yelled as she composed herself. The two continued their grudge match, specifically going after each other and ignoring the other cars. A few minutes in Eileen drove her car towards Rigby and hit him head on, the force of the low speed collision was enough to whip Rigby forwards, smashing his head into the steering wheel. Rigby quickly grabbed his head with both hands and began moaning in pain, a horrified Eileen turn towards the ride operator and started waving her arms around, "Stop"!

When the operator noticed what was going one he immediately stopped the ride, Eileen jumped out of her car and ran to Rigby. She grabbed him by his shoulders and helped him out of the car before walking him to the exit. They made their way to a bench were Rigby sat down, Eileen began to examine him. After a few minutes Eileen sat down next to him, "Well, it doesn't look like you're concussed which is good". Rigby mumbled something under his breath that Eileen couldn't understand, "What was that"?

Rigby snapped his head towards Eileen and shot her an angry look, "I said this is bullshit" he yelled, "This whole day sucked and it's all your fault".

Eileen was taken aback by his outburst, "Rigby why are acting like this"?

"Oh I don't know" he said as he threw his arms into the air, "Maybe it's because I got hit in the head twice today, or maybe it's the fact that I can't ride any of these awesome rollercoasters because I'm stuck with someone who's too scared to ride them".

Eileen started at Rigby as she took in everything he just said, although there was one word in particular that hit her hard, "Stuck"?

"Yeah, Mordecai bailed on me to hang with Margret, leaving me with you" he shouted, "So it was either this or spend the whole day by myself, but now I'm starting to think that that would have been the better choice". Eileen turned around and started to storm off, Rigby instantly regretted everything he said and ran towards her, "Eileen wait".

Eileen quickly turned towards Rigby, "No, I'm done. I'm sick of the way to treat me Rigby" she screamed out, "I'm nothing but nice to you but you always act like huge jerk. If you want to spend the rest of the day by yourself then be my guest". She turned around and continued to walk away.

Rigby just stood there dumbfounded, _"What did I do. I finally pushed her to the breaking point. I can't believe I let my anger get the best of me"_ he thought to himself, _"She's right, I am a jerk. And I don't think a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to cut it this time"_. Rigby scratched his head as he tried to think of a way to get back on Eileen's good side, _"I got it"_. Rigby turned and ran as fast as he could back to the game stand with the stuffed turtle, when he finally arrived he was slightly winded yet determined.

"Oh, it's you again" the man behind the booth said, "Look it's not my fault you hurt yourself so…". Rigby slapped two dollars on the stand, the man looked at him and shook his head, "Suit yourself". He laid three balls in front of Rigby and stepped to the side.

Rigby picked up the first ball and threw it, missing the bottles by an inch. He grabbed the second and chucked it, but that one missed as well. He picked up the final ball and threw it, once again missing, "Damn it". He put two more dollars on the counter as the man gave him another three balls. He hurled them one at a time at the bottles with all his might, yet was unable to knock all the bottles off the platform. Rigby spend another ten tossing softballs at the milk bottles with nothing to show for it and he started to become discouraged. He threw another ball and again missed, "Shit, this is hopeless". He pulled out the last of his money and placed it on the stand. The man already had the next set of balls waiting for him as he figured he would play again.

Rigby picked up the first ball and stared at the bottles, he threw it and missed, "Come on". He grabbed his second ball as he rubbed his elbow which was killing him after throwing softballs as hard as he could for the past twelve minutes straight. He fought through the pain and threw the ball, hitting the bottles dead on. He watched as two of the bottles flew off and the third spun around on the platform, "Come on, come on" the bottle crept towards the edge but before it could fall of it stopped spinning. "No" Rigby cried out. He picked up his final ball as the man reset the bottles, "Ok, this is it" he said to himself. He took several deep breaths and brought his arm back to throw. He swung his arm and released the ball, everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the ball travel towards the milk bottles. The ball hit right between the two bottom bottles and launched all three off the platform. Rigby stood silent for a moment staring at the bare platform before throwing his arms into the air, "Yes, _**Whaoooo**_" he pointed up at the prize he wanted, "Give me the turtle _**loser**_".

The man grumbled as he took the turtle down and handed it to Rigby, "Here's you damn prize".

Rigby grabbed the turtle and walked away. "Well I got the doll" he said to himself as he made his way through the dense crowd, "Now I just need to figure out where she went".

* * *

Rigby wandered around the park aimlessly for about ten minutes as he searched for Eileen and was unable to find her. Every time he tried to call her she wouldn't answer, "Wow, she must me a lot madder that I though". Rigby walked up to a bench and took a seat, he knew that he wouldn't get anywhere just walking around. "Where could she be" he said to himself, "Think, what is there around here that Eileen would like"? Just before he could strain himself he looked over and saw a poster promoting a documentary about the history of America's space program playing at the parks 3D theater, "That has Eileen written all over it" he shouted as he got up and started running, but he soon stopped when he realized something, "Where the hell is this place". He walked over to a park employee that was empting a trash bin and asked him for directions to the 3D theater. Afterwards he started to run in the direction the woman told him.

He stopped when he reached the large building, it was covered in giant posters advertising multiple films playing there. Most of them were either made for kids or educational. Rigby walked up to the man at the ticket booth, "Hey".

The man looked down towards Rigby, "If you want a ticket you'll have to wait in line like everyone else".

"No that's not what I need, have you seen a girl come through here. About this tall, she wears glasses and has her hair tied in a side ponytail"?

"Nope, she's not here" the man said.

"Wait, she's not here or you haven't seen her"?

"I haven't seen her so she's not here" the man answered.

"How do you know, you can't possible remember everyone that comes here" Rigby said.

"Actually I can, I'm really good with faces and I would remember someone that fit that description. Now move, you're holding up the line".

Rigby walked over to a table feeling absolutely defeated, "I give up" he said as he sat down, "I'll just meet up with her when we leave I guess". Just as he said that he glanced over and something caught his eye, "Is that…". He stood up and walked over and sure enough it was Eileen sitting at a table by herself holding a smoothie in her hand. Rigby continued to walk to the table until he was standing behind her, "Hey Eileen".

Eileen didn't look but could recognize his voice, "What do you want Rigby"?

"I just wanted to give you this" he said as he held out the stuffed animal.

Eileen turned around and when she saw what he was holding her face lit up. She got up from the table and took the turtle from him, "Rigby I don't know what to say". She held the doll closer to her as a large smile appeared on her face, but it soon faded away, "Rigby I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean…"

"Stop" Rigby said in a stern voice, "Don't even think about finishing that thought. You were totally right, I have been kind of a dick and I should've never said I was stuck with you. I know it doesn't always seem like it but I do like hanging out with you".

Eileen's smile returned as she looked down at her turtle, "I can't believe you won this for me".

"What, oh no, that's not for you" Rigby said teasingly, "It's actually mine, I'm just letting you hold it for now".

"Rigby" Eileen said as she jokingly shoved him.

The two shared a laugh as Rigby looked at Eileen as she held the turtle, _"Man look at her holding that thing, it's almost as big as she is. She looks so adorable… I mean ridiculous"_

As soon as their laughter died down Eileen looked back down at the stuffed animal, then back up, "Rigby" she said nervously almost as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to say it, "I want to ride a rollercoaster".

Rigby's eyes shot open in shock, "Are you sure"?

"Yeah, I think it's time to face my fear" she answered a bit more confidently.

A smile appeared on Rigby's face, "Awesome, which one do you wanna ride"?

"Hmm, I don't know. I'll let you pick one" Eileen said, "But nothing to intense, let's start small".

"Alright, I think I got one. It's called The Bullet" Rigby suggested, he could see a look of concern on Eileen's face, "Don't let the name freak you out, it's not actually that bad".

"Ok, sounds good" Eileen said with a smile. The two started to make their way through the huge crowd until they made it to the line, which was extremely long. They both waited as the line slowly moved forward. The wait was excruciating for Eileen, every time they moved closer to the front her anxiety went up. By the time they got to the front she was borderline hyperventilating.

Rigby noticed this and felt concerned, "Are you sure you wanna do this"?

Eileen nodded her head, "Yeah".

After a few unnerving minutes the train pulled back in and the previous riders exited. The gates opened and Rigby and Eileen made their way towards their cart. They sat down and buckled their safety belts, soon after the ride operator came over and lowered the safety bar and locked it. Rigby looked over at Eileen, "Point of no return, are you ready"?

Eileen took a few deep breaths and nodded, soon the train started to move forwards and started to ascend up the first hill. Eileen grabbed Rigby's hand and squeezed it, a part of him wanted to break out of it but then he decided against it. As they drew closer and closer to the top her grip got tighter and tighter, _"Holy crap she's got a strong grip. It's like she's breaking every bone in my hand"_. They reached the top as the train slowly crept over the hump before plunging downward. Eileen let out a loud scream as the train picked up speed, screeching around corners and shooting up and down hills. After several minutes the train neared the last tunnel that led to the end, as the train stopped Rigby turned to Eileen who was still breathing heavily. The operator hit the switch that unlocked the safety bars and Rigby lifted it up. He went to undo his seat belt when Eileen suddenly buried her face into his chest. He just sat there awkwardly.

"That was the most terrifying thing I've ever done" she said, her voice muffled.

"_Oh that's an aggregation, she's been through way more horrifying things than this" _he thought to himself, but he felt bad none the less. He slowly lifted his arm and patted her on the back, "Don't worry, it's done now".

She suddenly looked up at Rigby with a huge smile on her face, "I loved it".

"Really" he said confused.

"It was so exuberating" she yelled out, "I mean I've never experienced anything like it. Can we ride some more".

"Hell yeah" he said as they climbed out of the cart and made their way towards the exited, Eileen quickly grabbed her turtle that Rigby put by the exit before the ride started. As they exited they walked pass a booth were they could by pictures taken of them during the ride, "Hey, you wanna get a picture. You know something to remember it by". After he said that the screen switched to the most recent photos, Rigby looked at the one of them which showed Eileen in a state of absolute horror, "On second thought, I don't think you need it".

* * *

Rigby and Eileen spend about an hour and a half riding all of the rollercoasters the park had to offer, they even rode some of their favorite ones multiple times. They decided to take a short break after one of the rides and grabbed some smoothies from one of the food stands. As they sat to drink their smoothies Eileen pulled out her phone to check the time, "Oh man" she sighed out disappointedly, "It's already a quarter to after four, we only have enough time for one more ride before we have to meet up with Margret and Mordecai".

Rigby let out a loud dissatisfied groan, "Ah what, it can't be that late" he pulled out his phone and check the time as well, sure enough it read the same time, "Damn it".

"So, which one do you want to do before we leave" Eileen asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"You pick one" Rigby answered, "We already did all the ones I wanted to ride".

Eileen took her lips off her straw and started to think, she glanced over and saw the entrance to a small boat ride, "How about Cupid's Canal"?

Rigby shook his head so violently that Eileen could hear his neck crack, "Forget it, I'm not going on that lame boat ride".

"Please Rigby, I don't mean as a couple obviously. I'm just curious to see what it's like. You know, to see how corny it is" this was a lie, the truth was Eileen wanted to ride it because she thinks it will be that moment that Rigby realizes that he cares about her more than a friend.

"No, just pick a different ride" Rigby scoffed as he drank his smoothie. Eileen leaned over the table and pulled out the 'sad puppy' face once again, which drove Rigby up the wall, _"Damn it not this again" _he thought, _ "Why does she do this, it's so weird"_ he tried to resist it for as long as he could but ultimately caved, "Alright we'll ride the stupid thing, but seriously you need to stop doing that".

Eileen laid back into her chair, "I'll consider it" she said slyly as she took a sip of her drink.

The two continued to drink their smoothies. Eileen got towards the bottom then took off the lid and began to scoop the last bit off the bottom with her straw. Rigby just took the cover off and tilted the cup back and shook it till the last remaining drops fell into his mouth. After they finished they threw away their cups and walked to the line for Cupid's Canal. There weren't many people waiting so they gain almost immediate access to the ride. They both climbed into the small boat and sat down, trying their best not to tip the stupid thing over. They began to float forward into the tunnel, when they entered they were greeted by a large collection of poorly made plastic figures as unbearable royalty free music blared through the sound system.

"Holy crap, it's even cheesier than I thought" Rigby said as he looked at the awful décor.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad" Eileen said with a small laugh.

"Pretty bad" Rigby chuckled, "The only positive is that the poor lighting covers up most of this garbage".

When their laughter died down Eileen turned to Rigby as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Thanks"

Rigby looked back at her confused, "For what"?

"For just, getting me that turtle, going on the rides with me, and for just spending time with me I guess. It means a lot to me" she said as she started to choke up a bit.

"You don't need to thank me for that, it's what friends do for each other" Rigby said.

Eileen looked downward and let out a quiet sigh, "_Yeah, friends_" she whispered to herself.

A silence fell over the two for a short period of time, making the situation a little uncomfortable for both of them. After about a minute Rigby finally gathered the courage to say something that'd been on his mind for a while, "So… Eileen. There's something I kinda been wanting to do all day".

Eileen brought her head up till her eyes met with Rigby's, she wasn't sure what to think, "R-really… what would that be"

"Close your eyes" he said.

"What, but why"

"Just close them" Rigby said.

Eileen was confused by his request but closed them none the less. After a few seconds of waiting she felt her glasses being slowly pulled off. Thoughts began racing through her head, _"Is he doing what I think he's doing? I can't believe it, after waiting for so long it's finally happening"_. Then she felt glasses being pushed back onto her face, which confused her even further, _"What, he's putting them back on? Why would he take them off just to put them back on right away… wait a second, these don't feel quite right. What's he doing"_?

"Ok, you can open them now"

Eileen opened her eyes but her vision was completely blurry, she could only faintly make out the shape of Rigby in front of her. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the sound of a picture being snapped. Rigby started to laugh as he pulled the glasses off and handed Eileen her pair. "That's totally going to be your new contact picture for my phone".

When Eileen put her glasses back on she saw Rigby holding his phone out in front of her, when she looked at the screen she saw a picture of her with a big nose and a bushy mustache. Eileen started to laugh at how ridiculous she look, and despite how disappointed she was she wasn't mad, "Good one Rigby, but you know this means I'll have to get you back later".

Rigby put his phone away, "You're welcomed to try".

The boat finally exited the tunnel and stopped, they both stepped off onto the deck and started to walk towards the main entrance. As they drew closer Rigby pulled out his phone to check the time.

"What time is it" Eileen asked.

"Five o' five" he answered.

"Oh no, we're late" Eileen said worryingly.

"It's fine, we're not that late" Rigby said trying to reassure her.

As they approached the entrance they saw Mordecai and Margret waiting for them. They walked up to the two, "Hey guys, sorry we're late" Eileen said.

"Oh it's ok, you're off by just a few minutes" Margret replied, not wanting her friend to feel guilty for keeping them waiting, "So what did you guys do today"?

"Oh, well first we rode the tea cups. Then we went to the bumper cars, and… oh and Rigby won this for me" Eileen held up her stuffed turtle.

Margret let out a small chuckle, "Oh, how cute".

"Yeah, then we rode The Bullet" Eileen continued.

Margret was shocked by what she had just heard, "Wait, Eileen you rode a rollercoaster"?

"Yeah, and I liked it show much I rode a bunch more" she answered gleefully.

"Good for you Eileen I'm proud of you" Margret said as she reached down and patted her on the shoulder.

"So, what else did you guys do" Mordecai asked.

Eileen looked up at Mordecai, "Nothing, that's about it"

Rigby looked over at Eileen puzzled, he had no idea why she left the last part out.

"Ok, well we got a long drive ahead of us so we should get going" Mordecai said as he turned around and exited the park, the others followed him to the car, "Hey, I can drive back if you want Margret since you drove here".

"Oh you don't have to do that Mordecai" she said.

"No I insist, now get your ass in the passenger's seat and take a load off"

"Ok then" Margret chuckled, "But I have to let Eileen and Rigby in first if that's fine with you".

"I guess" Mordecai said jokingly.

Margret leaned the seat forward and Eileen and Rigby crawled into the back, before the other two got into the car Rigby leaned over towards Eileen, "Hey, why didn't you say anything about Cupid's Canal when Mordecai asked"?

Eileen leaned in as well, "Because I figured if I told him he'd give you a hard time about it" she whispered.

"You didn't have to do that, do you think I'm embarrassed by you or something" Rigby scoffed quietly.

"Well are you" she asked.

Rigby didn't say anything, after a few seconds of silence Mordecai and Margret got into the car and closed the doors. Mordecai started the car and drove out of the cramped parking lot. Rigby looked back at Eileen, "Let's talk about something else" Rigby said trying to change the subject, "So, what was your favorite ride"?

Eileen rubbed her chin as she thought about the question, "Hmmm, well I guess I'd have to say Haul 9000. I can't explain why but I think I enjoyed that one the best".

"Awesome, I'd probably pick that one too" Rigby said enthusiastically, "We'll have to come back someday".

"Absolutely" Eileen said, she then let out a loud yawn.

Rigby could see how heavy her eyelids looked, "You should get some sleep, you look pretty tired".

"Yeah you're right" Eileen replied, "I didn't really get much sleep last night, and I didn't take a nap like you did". She leaned up against the side of the car and laid her head on the stuffed turtle, using it as a pillow, "Wake me if we stop anywhere" she said softly before she dozed off.

Rigby looked forward and gazed out the windshield, then Margret turned around and faced him, "So, did you have a good time today"?

"Yeah" Rigby said nonchalantly.

"I think it was really nice of you to win that turtle for her" Margret added, "I mean, I don't think it makes up for you freaking out on her, but whatever".

Rigby shot up and leaned in towards her, "What, how do you know about that"?

"Eileen texted me after it happened, she was livid" Margret sneered, "That was before you bribed her with a stuffed animal".

"That wasn't a bribe, it was a genuine peace offering" Rigby said defensively.

Margret shrugged her shoulders, "Hmm, to-ma-to, to-mah-to".

"No it's apples and… uhh" Rigby turned to Mordecai, "Hey Mordo, how does that saying go again"?

"Apples and oranges" he answered.

"Yeah, it's apples and oranges" Rigby argued.

"Whatever, all I know is you need to stop jerking her around" Margret said, she then turned around and laid back in her seat.

Rigby did the same, slumping into the seat. He thought about what Margret said as a feeling of guilt came over him, he wasn't sure why he acts the way he does. He then turned his eyes towards Eileen, she was snuggled up with her stuffed turtle, her head leaning against the top of its shell. Her hair draped over her face, hiding parts of it. He watched as her chest rose up and down as she softly breathed. Suddenly that sick feeling in Rigby's stomach came back, _"Ah man not again, what is this"_?

* * *

**"You were my fire, so I burned"  
"Til' there was nothing left of me"**  
** "I... I touched your face, I held you close"  
"Til' I could barely breathe"**  
** "Why give me hope, then give me up"  
"Just to be the death of me"**  
** "Save the rest of me"  
"Cuz I see you, but I can't feel you anymore...so go away"  
"I need you, but I can't need you anymore...you hesitate"**

**Author's Note:**  
**That's the end of chapter 3 and as always thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave a review. A few random things I'd like to mention, the name 'Valley of Adventure' is a combination of Valley Fair (an amusement park in Minneapolis MN) and Adventureland (an amusement park in Des Moines IA). The name of the rollercoaster 'Haul 9000' is a play on 'HAL 9000' the rogue supercomputer in 2001: A Space Odyssey. Finally the footnote to this chapter is from the song 'Hesitate' by Stone Sour. See you next chapter and Happy New Years.**


	4. Tipping Point

**Author's Note:  
****Last chapter Rigby lashed out at Eileen for no reason, but managed to make it up to her in the end. Also, if I had a quarter for ever Regular Show and its Characters I didn't own, I'd have enough for a game of Pac Man. Anyways... chapter 4.**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby stood on the steps and waved as the girls drove away, they then walked into the house. "What a day dude" Mordecai said as he stretched his back, "I had an awesome time, what about you"?

Rigby looked up at Mordecai and smiled, "I had a pretty good time too" he answered happily.

"Yeah, sorry about leaving you with Eileen" Mordecai said sincerely.

Rigby waved his hands in front of his face, "Don't worry about it man, it wasn't that bad".

"Yeah, I bet she talked your ear off all day" Mordecai chuckled as he nudged Rigby with his elbow, "You can tell me man I won't say anything to Margret".

Rigby frowned at what Mordecai said, "No, it wasn't like that at all dude. She was actually pretty cool".

"Oh come on man don't give me that" Mordecai snickered, "I bet she was spitting out stupid facts no one cares about, or was breaking down how all the rides worked with some physics jargon". Mordecai busted into hysterical laughter.

"Shut the hell up" Rigby screamed out as he pointed his finger up at Mordecai.

Mordecai stopped laughing and looked down at his enraged friend, "Calm down dude, I was just joking".

Rigby crossed his arms angrily as he glared up at him, "Well it's not cool man, you shouldn't talk about people behind their backs like that".

"I don't" Mordecai yelled defensively, "And like you have room to talk, you talk shit about Eileen all the time. How many times have I heard you say that she's annoying, that she talks too much, that she won't leave you alone, that she's a geek"?

Rigby pointed his finger up at Mordecai again, waving it franticly, "Hey, when I call her a geek I mean it in a good way".

"Rigby I've never heard you say 'geek' in a positive way" Mordecai scoffed, "You only use it to make fun of people with glasses or the guys that play those card games at the comic store".

Rigby walked off and started to make his way up the stairs, "Whatever dude, I'm going to bed".

Mordecai looked over to Rigby with a puzzled look on his face, "What? But it's only seven thirty, why are you going to bed so early"?

"Umm, because I'm tired" Rigby said sarcastically as he walked up the steps, "Why else would I be going to bed dumb ass".

Mordecai stood at the bottom of the steps dumbfounded, "I don't know what your deal is man, but maybe some sleep will get you to calm down". Mordecai heard the sound of their bedroom door slamming shut, he shook his head and walked over to the couch and took a seat. As he slumped down into the couch he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until landing on one of those crime dramas. He put the remote down and watched the show for about an hour before deciding to call it a night. He turned the TV off and walked to his room. He slowly crept towards his bead, trying his best not to wake his roommate.

His efforts were in vain as Rigby was already up, he just laid there pretending to sleep as Mordecai made his way to his bed and crawled under the sheet. Within mere seconds Rigby could hear him snoring. Rigby laid in his 'bed' awake unable to sleep again. He hadn't been sleeping well the entire week and it was starting to get to him, _"Damn it, why can't I fall asleep" _he thought, _"I'm getting pretty sick of this"_. After a few minutes of tossing and turning he jumped out of his bed and walked out into the hall, _"Maybe there's something in the medicine cabinet that can help me sleep"_. He walked into the bathroom and opened said medicine cabinet and rummaged through its contents. _"Ahh, all that's in here is all of Pops' old people medicine. There's not even any Nyquil or anything"_. Rigby slammed the cabinet shut and exited the bathroom. _"Think, what else helps you sleep"_ he pondered to himself. He snapped his fingers, _"Warm milk"_. Rigby quickly ran downstairs and darted into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and fetched the milk jug. He poured himself a glass and placed it in the microwave. After he was done nuking the glass of milk he pulled it out and took a huge sip. His eyes shot open before he spit it out of his mouth in disgust, "Blah, that's freakin' nasty. How could anyone drink this"?

Suddenly Rigby heard something rustling from outside, he quickly turned and looked out the window, _"What was that"_? Rigby grabbed the flashlight from under the sink and walked outside. He looked back and forth trying to find what made that sound when he heard it again. He pointed his flashlight in the direction the sound came from but found nothing. He walked alongside the house until he reached the front yard, the tension was finally starting to get to him, "Hello" he yelled out, "If anyone's out here you need to get lost, ok". Suddenly Rigby heard a noise from the bushes, he pointed his light on it and saw something moving inside it. "I mean it" he shouted, "Come out now"! Suddenly a small squirrel jumped out from the bushes, Rigby let out a yell as he jumped backwards losing his balance while doing so, causing him to fall to the ground. He picked himself up and looked at the squirrel, which was just sitting there looking at him, "What do you want" Rigby said, "Get"! The squirrel tilted its head and continued to stare at him, "Forget it".

He started to walk back to the steps when he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. He turned to his left to find something lying on the ground a few feet away from the steps. He walked over to it, _"What's this_" he said as he picked it up and started to examine it, _"It's Eileen's book. How did it get out here? Oh crap, I must have knocked it out when they dropped me off"_. He started to dust off the book as he looked it over to see if it was damaged, _"Looks good to me" _he said to himself, _"Hmm you know, I should probably get this back to her"_. He started to rub his chin as he thought about what to do, _"I could just give it back to her tomorrow, but maybe I should give it back to her as soon as possible"_.

Rigby went and got the spare set of cart keys from the garage, _"Good thing I figured out where they were hiding these"_. He climbed into the cart and drove off towards Eileen's apartment, he made it half way to the gate when he slammed on the breaks and whipped it around back towards the house, _"I forgot the damn book"_.

* * *

Eileen was sitting on her couch watching a movie as she ate out of a bowl of microwave popcorn she was holding in her lap. She changed out of her previous outfit into a white tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants. She reached over and picked up a glass of ice tea she had sitting on the coffee table, as she took a sip she heard a loud knock on her door. _"Who could that be" _she said to herself as she put down her drink and made her way to the door, "Hello".

"Hey, it's Rigby"

Eileen's eyes widened when she heard his voice, _"Oh my gosh, what's he doing here" _she thought to herself, _"I can't let him see me like this"_. She turned and started to run towards her bedroom, "Give me a second". When she entered her room she started to franticly search for something to throw on, as she dug through all her clothes she settled on a black track jacket. She threw it on and zipped it up before putting on a pair of jeans. She ran back to the door and opened it, "Come on in". Rigby walked inside as Eileen closed the door, "So… what brings you here".

"I found this back at the park, and I thought you'd want it" he answered as he held out her book.

"Oh wow" she said cheerfully as she took it from him, "I was actually going to ask Margret if I left it in her car tomorrow. Thanks for bringing it back".

"No big deal" Rigby said.

"You know you could have just given it to me tomorrow at the coffee shop" she snickered, "That would have saved you a trip over here".

Rigby started to rub the back of his neck, "Yeah, well… I thought you'd want to do some reading before bed, you seem like the kinda person who reads before bed so…"

Eileen smiled, "I do sometimes" she leaned over and sat the book on the coffee table before walking towards the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink"?

Rigby looked over at her and shook his head, "No thanks, I should get back".

Eileen pulled a glass from the cupboard, "Come on, you came all this way to drop off my book the least I could do is let you stay a bit and have a drink".

Rigby contemplated on what to do for a second, "Ok, I'll just have a soda then" he said as he flopped down on the sofa.

"Ok" she replied as she pulled a can of soda from her fridge. She cracked it open and poured it over some ice before she walked to the couch. She placed his drink in front of him then sat down in her previous spot. She picked up her bowl of popcorn and grabbed a kernel. She held the bowl over towards Rigby, "Want some"?

Rigby looked down at the bowl before he grabbed a handful and shoved it into his mouth, "Thanks" he said with a muffled voice. He looked over at the TV, it depicted a man and a woman standing by a car with an airplane in the background.

The women appeared to be upset,_** "You're saying this only to make me go"**_.

"_**I'm saying it because it's true."**_ The man replied, _**"Inside of us, we both know you belong with Victor. You're part of his work, the thing that keeps him going. If that plane leaves the ground and you're not with him, you'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life."**_

"_Oh great"_ Rigby said to himself as he shoveled more popcorn into his mouth, _"It's one of those black and white movies"_

A small smile appeared on the woman's face, _**"When I said I would never leave you"**_

"_**And you never will, but I've got a job to do too." **_The man answered, _**"Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of. Ilsa, I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of three little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. Someday you'll understand that"**_. The woman looked downward as tears filled her eyes, _**"Now now" **_the man said as he took her chin and lifted her head up, _**"Here's looking at you, kid"**_.

Rigby noticed Eileen mouth the lost line to herself out of the corner of his eye, "I take it you've seen this movie before".

Eileen looked over at Rigby and smiled, "Oh yeah, it's one of my all-time favorites".

"Blah, I can't believe you like old black and white stuff like this" Rigby said.

"Just because the cinematography is outdated doesn't mean it's bad" she retorted, "It's the plot that matters, and this is considered a timeless classic".

Rigby let out a loud laugh, "Really, this? Are we watching the same movie, did you see how fake it look when he shot that German guy just then"?

Eileen just crossed her arms and stared at him, "Well it's just a matter a personal preference I guess" she said with a smirk, "_**I **_happen to think it's a masterpiece"

"Whatever you say Eileen" Rigby picked up his glass and downed the last few gulps of his drink, "Well, I should be gettin' back home now. I have to go back to work tomorrow".

"Ok" Eileen said as she waved him goodbye, "Thanks for dropping off my book, and I'll see you tomorrow maybe".

Rigby turned his head back towards Eileen, "No problem, see ya" he then closed the door on his way out.

Eileen turned back to finish the last bit of her movie as there wasn't much left. As the credits began to roll she stretched her back and yawned, _"I should be getting to bed, I have to work in the morning too"_. She grabbed her book and walked into her room. She crawled into bed and covered herself with a large comforter. She put her glasses onto the book on her nightstand and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, however, she opened them again and put her glasses back on, _"You know, Rigby went through a lot of trouble bring this back to me" _she said as she picked up her book, _"I should probably read at least a chapter or two before I go to sleep"_.

* * *

Eileen was at work going around cleaning off all of the dirty tables, this day was slightly busier than the previous days. There were a lot more people than she was expecting, and among those people was unfortunately the guy from the other day that was at the karaoke incident, _"Why did he have to come here today" _she complained to herself, _""At least he's minding his own business for the moment"_. She finished cleaning off the last table and quickly ran back behind the counter to place the empty mugs and plates in the sink. She then ran back to the floor to wait on the new costumers that just came in.

Moments later Mordecai and Rigby entered the coffee shop, but Eileen was so busy tending to costumers that she didn't even notice them walking down the steps. They made their way to their table but noticed there were people sitting there already, "Oh come on" Rigby groaned in annoyance.

"It's not a big deal dude" Mordecai said, "We'll just have to find a different spot". The two walked around before settling for one of the booths, "Man this place is swamped".

"I know, poor Eileen" Rigby replied, "She has to wait on all these people by herself".

"Yeah that has to be rough" suddenly Mordecai shot Rigby a puzzled look, "Wait why do you care".

"What, is it wrong to feel bad for someone" Rigby said defensively.

"No, but you're usually a selfish prick" Mordecai chuckled, "I would've guessed you'd be more concerned about not getting your coffee quick enough or something".

Rigby's arm flew up into the air, "What, that's not true. It's not like I'm a bad person". He soon brought his arms down and looked down at the table_, "I'm not a bad person"_ he mumbled to himself.

Soon after Eileen walked up to the booth with her notepad, "Hi what can I get for you guys toda…" Eileen smiled when she realized who they were, "Oh hey guys, sorry I didn't notice it was you at first. It's kind of weird not seeing you in your usual spot".

Rigby lifted his head up towards her, "Yeah, there were people there already otherwise we would be there".

Eileen covered her mouth with her hand as she started to laugh, "I figured as much".

"We'll just have two coffees Eileen" said Mordecai.

"Ok, I'll be back with those as soon as possible" She said before turning around and making her way to the counter.

After she left Mordecai leaned over the table towards Rigby, "So… I didn't want to say anything at work because I didn't want Benson to overhear, but where did you go last night"?

Rigby eyes shot wide open, "What"?

"I woke up last night and noticed you were gone" Mordecai said worriedly.

Rigby's eye looked upwards as he thought of a response, "Uhh, I couldn't sleep so I went for a quick cart ride around the park to clear my head".

"What" Mordecai shouted, "You took the cart out, what's wrong with you. If Benson knew out about this he'd flip out".

Rigby brought his hands up, "Whoa, whoa. It's not a big deal, I just drove it around the park. How's that any different than what we do any other day"?

"Because" Mordecai yelled as he slammed his fist on the table, "We can't take the cart out at night without permission. I don't care if it was just around the park, I don't want to lose my cart privileges because of you".

"Alright fine, it won't happen again" Rigby said trying to get Mordecai to relax.

Mordecai laid back into his seat and let out a deep sigh, "Ok".

After a moment of silence Eileen finally came back with their coffee, "Here you go guys, nice and fresh".

"Thanks Eileen" Mordecai said as he picked up his mug, "Looks pretty busy in here today".

Eileen let out a loud moan, "I know, it's been like this all day". She quickly ran her fingers through her hair, "But I finally have a free moment so I'd like to talk to you guys about something".

Rigby took a big sip of his coffee before looking back towards Eileen, "About what"?

"Well you see Margret has to go back Sunday, so I was going to throw her a going away party Saturday night at my place" she explained, "You know, since I didn't have a chance to throw her one last time".

"That's really nice of you Eileen" Mordecai said before taking a drink from his mug.

"Yeah-uh, sounds awesome" Rigby jumped onto his seat, "_**Paaaartyyy"**_.

Eileen laughed at Rigby's celebration as he sat back down, "Yeah well, I was going to ask if you guys can help me out with a few things".

"Sure, what do you need" Mordecai said reassuringly.

"Well Mordecai I need you to meet up with her and keep her busy, then bring her to my place when everything's ready…" she then turned her head towards Rigby, "and Rigby I need you to help me with getting the food and decorations ready"

"Can do" Rigby said enthusiastically.

Mordecai leaned over to Eileen, "Hey, are you sure you can trust him around the snacks" he whispered loudly so Rigby could hear him.

"Hey"!

"I'll take my chances" Eileen giggled, "Are you guys ok with that"?

"Sure" Mordecai said, "I've been wanting to take Margret to a movie or something anyway so two birds I guess".

Eileen cracked a small smile, "Literally". The two just stared at her blankly, unresponsive of her joke. She covered her face with her notepad.

"So what time do you need me there" Rigby asked.

Eileen finally lowered the notepad and placed it back into her pocket, "Around six if you can".

"That works for me" Rigby replied as he nodded his head.

Suddenly they all heard a loud voice yelling from across the shop, "Hey Stage Dive, could I get a refill"?

Eileen looked over to see who was yelling for her, sure enough it was that guy who was giving her a hard time the day before, "Great, this jerk. I'll be back". Eileen ran over to the counter and grabbed a pot of coffee before making her way to the man's table. Once she filled his mug she started to make her way back to the counter.

As she was walking past their booth Rigby noticed the sad look on her face. He stood up and ran over to her, "Hey, what was that about"?

Eileen turned her head over to Rigby, "Oh nothing" she said disheartened.

She started to walk away again but Rigby grabbed her arm, "No seriously, who is that guy"?

Eileen took a deep breath and let out a quiet sigh, "Just some guy who was at DB's that night, he's been coming in here and giving me a hard time lately".

Rigby's heart sank after he heard this. He felt so guilty that she had to put up with this because of him. Rigby let go of Eileen's arm and she continued walking back to the counter. Rigby walked back over to the booth, but looked over at the man that Eileen was talking about. Instead of taking his seat he walked over to the man, "Hey".

"What do you want" The man scoffed not even bothering to look at him. He took a big sip of his coffee before finally looking over at him, "Oh no way it's you. You're the guy who pushed that nerdy chick off the stage the other night" he barely managed to get his sentence out because he was laughing so hard, "Dude that was so awesome".

"No it wasn't awesome" Rigby explained, "I actually feel really bad about it, so it'd be cool if you would stop bugging her about it".

"What no way" the man chuckled, "I don't blame you at all, that's what I'd do if some ugly loser put her lips on me like that".

The man busted into hysterical laughter, Rigby's blood started to boil as he grew furious by what he just said. He slammed his fists against the table, "Shut the hell up. You don't know her, she's not a loser. She's actually nice and smart and cool. And if you can't see that then you can just _**FUCK OFF**_". Rigby then slapped the bottom of the man's mug upward out of his hand, splashing the smoldering contents onto his face. The man screamed in agony as he grabbed his red face, the sink was already started to blister and peel away. He got up and immediately ran out of the shop crying. Rigby watched in delight as he left the shop, he turned around and saw Eileen standing only a few feet away from him, "Oh hey, I wasn't trying to cause a scene I was just…"

"It's ok" Eileen said happily, "Thanks. Though I can't say I agree with exactly how you handled it, it was really nice of you to stand up for me like that". Eileen then pulled out a wash cloth.

Rigby glanced back at the table and noticed it was completely covered in coffee, "Oh I guess you have to clean that up" he said feeling a bit guilty, "I didn't think about that I'm sor…"

"It's fine" Eileen interrupted as she walked past him. When she reached the table she looked back at Rigby, "So… did you mean that stuff you said" she started to rub her arm nervously, "You know, about me being cool".

A smiled appeared on Rigby's face, "Yeah, I guess". Eileen's face beamed as she started to clean off the table. Rigby walked back over to the booth and sat back down, Mordecai looked at him with his jaw hanging down. "What"?

"Dude" Mordecai yelled out, "That was awesome. You have to tell me what happened".

Rigby picked up his coffee and took a small sip, "I don't know man. I was just trying to talking to him, you know get him to leave Eileen alone. But then he said something about her and I just snapped you know".

"Whoa" Mordecai exclaimed in disbelief, "What did he say"?

"He called her a 'ugly loser'" he answered.

"Wow, that's harsh" Mordecai replied.

"Yeah, can you believe that? I mean she's not ugly, she's beau…" Rigby stopped before he could finish his sentence and quickly diverted his eye's from Mordecai as he drank his coffee.

Mordecai leaned over towards him with his hand cupped around his ear. "What was that" he asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"Nothing, just drop it" Rigby answered angrily.

"I didn't catch that last part, she's what" he inquired.

Rigby slapped his hand on the table, "Nothing".

Mordecai leaned back into his seat and pointed his finger at Rigby, "Oooooooooooo…"

"Stop" Rigby scoffed.

"Ooooooooooooo…"

"Don't do it" Rigby yelled out.

"Oooooooooooh" Mordecai finally finished, "You have a thing for Eileen".

Rigby slapped his hand on his face, "Ah, no I don't".

"You totally do" Mordecai chuckled, "That's why you've been so defensive of her lately".

Rigby pointed his finger at Mordecai, "No, she's just my friend. People stick up for their friends, it's what they do".

Mordecai crossed his arms, "Whatever, that doesn't explain why you spent almost all your money trying to win that stuffed animal for her".

"That was personal" Rigby scoffed, "I wasn't going to let some game get the best of me".

"Hmmm-hmmm, you wanna know what I think" Mordecai said.

"No" Rigby sneered.

"I think when she kissed you that night it felt right and that weirded you out, and that's why you pushed her" Mordecai elaborated.

"Pff, whatever man" Rigby laughed, "I pushed her because she grosses me out".

Mordecai frowned and pointed his finger off to his left, "Ah man, I think she heard that".

"What" Rigby yelled out concernedly as he looked over to where Mordecai was pointing, however, there was nobody there. Rigby looked back over at Mordecai who was laughing hysterically. "Not cool man" he whined.

Mordecai wiped at tear from his eye, "I'm sorry dude. Look, if you say you don't like her then I believe you. It's just too bad because she's really nice and that would make her happy you know". Mordecai picked up his mug and took a sip of coffee, "At least until she realizes what an insufferable douche you are".

Rigby pointed his finger at his friend angrily, "You're an insurfable douche".

Mordecai laughed at how annoyed his friend was getting, he then drank the last bit of his coffee and sat the empty mug on the table, "We should head out".

"What" Rigby yelled out confused, "But I'm not done yet".

"That's because you spent most of your time throwing face in people's faces instead of drinking it" Mordecai laughed, "Just chug it".

Rigby let out a deep sigh of uncertainty as he brought the mug to his mouth and quickly drank the rest of his coffee. It scolded his throat all the way down, when he finished he slammed the mug down and let out a loud moan, "Ahhhh, that was _**soooo **_painful" he said in a quiet raspy voice

Mordecai busted out into laughter, "Dude I was joking, I didn't think you'd actually do it".

"Screw…you man" Rigby said in now his hoarse voice.

The two got up and walked over to the steps, as they proceeded up the stairs towards the exit Rigby heard Eileen yell out from across the shop, "Bye guys".

Rigby turned around and looked at her. He smiled as he waved at her before turning around and exiting the coffee shop.

* * *

Eileen stood outside the coffee shop, her shift had just ended and now she was patiently waiting. After a few minutes she saw the familiar sight of Margret's car coming down the street. The red car pulled up and came to a stop as Eileen walked over and opened the door, "Hey Margret, thanks for meeting me here" she said cheerfully as she threw the duffle bag with her work uniform in the back seat.

"Sure thing" Margret replied, "Besides, I've been wanting to do something with just the two of us so…"

Eileen sat down and closed the door, "Yeah me too" Eileen said as she buckled her seatbelt, "So how's your day been"?

Margret let out a quiet sigh, "Not too bad I guess".

Eileen noticed the sad tone in her voice, "What's wrong"?

Margret glanced over at Eileen and forced a smile, "Oh, nothing. It's just that the weeks been going by so fast".

"Yeah I know, I was thinking the same thing" Eileen said a little saddened, "But hey, at least I got to see you at all, right".

"Yeah, that's true" Margret replied, "But it still sucks".

The two were quiet for a few minutes, both were thinking about how they would have to part ways again in a few days. Eileen decided she didn't want to dwell on the idea anymore and decided to chance the subject, "So Margret, are you doing anything Saturday are the time I get off work".

Margret frowned as she looked over at Eileen, "Sorry, but Mordecai already asked me to go see a movie with him, otherwise I would".

"Oh, that's ok" Eileen feigned a look of disappointment, but truthfully this was exactly what she wanted to hear. _"Good" _she thought, _"Everything's going as planned"_.

* * *

Margret and Eileen were both going through racks of clothing, looking for anything that caught their eye. Eventually Eileen pulled out a blue blouse and held it up, "Hey Margret, what do you think about this one"?

Margret looked at the shirt her friend was holding and smiled, "I like it, I think it'll look good on you".

Eileen paused for a second as she rubbed the back of her head, "Do you think Rigby will like it".

A frown appeared on Margret's face after hearing Eileen's question, "Eileen… why do you like Rigby so much anyway"?

"Well" Eileen said as she thought about the question, "I guess it's his childlike innocents, plus he's funny and…"

"He's an immature jerk" Margret blurted out, "I mean after all the horrible things he did and said to you how could you still want anything to do with him"?

"He just has a difficult time expressing his feelings" Eileen answered defensively, "He doesn't mean any of those things, he just lets his emotions get the best of him. He tries to act tough but he's actually really sensitive".

Margret through her arms into the air, "I can't believe you're sticking up for him".

Eileen stared up in shock at her friend's outburst, "Margret, I don't see what the big deal is"?

Margret lowered her arms and took a few deep breathes to calm her nerves, "It's just I hate seeing you like this, worry so much about a guy who…" Margret trailed off midsentence, not wanting to finish her thought.

Eileen glared up at Margret, "Who what"?

Margret shook her head and sighed, "Who doesn't… feel the same way".

Eileen stared up at Margret silently for a moment before tilting her head down until she was looking at the ground, "You don't know that".

"Eileen, I'm not saying that to make you feel bad" Margret explained, "I want nothing more than for you to be happy, and I've been hoping he would come around for a long time. But I don't think it's going to happen, and the sooner you realize that the sooner you can move on". Margret pulled out her phone and started to scroll through her contacts, "I actually have a friend that I think you'd might like, I'll give you his number".

Eileen started to wave her hands back and forth, "No, I don't want it" she replied angrily.

Margret glared down at Eileen, "Why"?

Eileen tossed her hands above her head in frustration, "Because I like Rigby, is it so wrong to just like one guy. I'm sorry I don't just throw myself at every guy I meet like you". Eileen quickly cupped her hands around mouth. She stared up at Margret who had a look of absolute shock on her face as tears started to pool up in her eyes. She ran over to her as she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her, "I'm _**so**_ sorry Margret" she sobbed out regretfully, "I didn't mean it".

Margret put her arms around Eileen and hugged her back, "I know… it's ok". Almost a full minute passed before to two broke away from each other. They both looked at each other and smiled. "Are you hungry" Margret asked.

"A little" Eileen answered as she nodded her head.

Margret picked up the blouse Eileen picked out and handed it back to her, "Let's check out, then get something to eat". The two made their way to the checkout counter, "Oh and Eileen".

Eileen looked up at Margret as they continued walking, "Yeah"?

"If Rigby doesn't like that, then he's pretty damn stupid". The two then busted out into hysterical laughter.

* * *

Back at the park Mordecai and Rigby were busy picking up trash again, and as if that wasn't boring enough the two couldn't even talk to pass the time as Rigby's throat was still sore from chugging hot coffee and it hurt too much to speak. They continued to pick to the litter and place it into their trash bags. After a few minutes their bags were full and Mordecai took one in each hand, "I'll take these to the dumpster man, you just head back to the house and get something to help your throat".

"T…thanks dude" Rigby said faintly in his harsh voice. As Mordecai carried the trash bags to the dumpster Rigby took his advice and started to make his way to the house.

When he was a little past halfway he saw Muscle Man drive by in the cart a few yards away, he stopped the cart and stood up on top of it while holding a chocolate cake. He then pulled out a megaphone and brought it up to his mouth, "Attention. I have with me right now a perfectly good cake that I just bought from the snack bar. If anybody wants some, or all of it, let me know by yelling _**loudly**_ and _**clearly**_" Muscle Man then stared over at Rigby in the distance.

"I want it" Rigby tried to yell out as he ran towards Muscle Man, but his damaged vocal cords prevented it from being heard.

Muscle Man brought the megaphone back to his mouth, "Oh come on, someone must want some of this delicious cake".

"M…meeeeeee" Rigby groaned out as he approached the cart.

When Rigby was only a few feet away from the cart Muscle Man brought the megaphone up again, "Oh well, guess nobody wants it" he then smashed his face into the cake and smeared it around the plate. He then lifted his head up and spiked the plate to the ground, shattering it and sending little pieces of cake flying all over the place. He then jumped down and got back into the cart, "Mmmm, that cake was _**awesome**_" he then looked over at Rigby, "Oh hey Rigby, what's up bro"

"W…what, the hell…man" Rigby managed to force out.

"Oh what, you talking about the cake" Muscle Man chuckled, "Sorry man, if you wanted some you should have said something. Anyway I got to go, good luck with getting you voice back bro. _**Woooo**_" Muscle Man then spun several donuts before driving off.

Rigby watched as he drove away in disbelief. He then looked down at the remains of the cake before walking back to the house, _"What a dick"_ he thought to himself.

A few minutes later Mordecai walked back into the house to find Rigby sitting on the couch watching TV with a drink in his hand, "What you got there"?

Rigby looked at his glass before turning back to Mordecai, "Tea with honey and lemon, Pops said it's supposed to be good for sore throats so…" Rigby said with a much clearer voice, although it was still a bit raspy.

"Hmmm, seems like he's right. You sound a lot better now" Mordecai said as he sat down next to him.

Rigby looked back down at his drink in astonishment, "Yeah you're right, this is some strong stuff" he said before taking another sip. The two sat on the couch and watched TV in silence for a few minutes, but a question was burning in the back of Rigby's mind and he eventually couldn't hold it in anymore, "Hey Mordecai"

"Yeah" Mordecai said without breaking his gaze from the TV screen.

"Are you still considering doing that long distance thing with Margret" Rigby finally asked.

Mordecai turned his sight over to Rigby, he wasn't expecting him to bring it up again, "Uhh, I don't know maybe. I've been thinking about it" he answered.

Rigby shook his head, "Look, you're going to do what you want and I can't stop ya, but I just think it's a bad idea".

Mordecai put both of his hands on his head, "I know, but I still feel like we should at least try it you know"?

"Yeah I know" Rigby scoffed, "I know because that's the same thing you told me yesterday. Look I just don't want to have to go through all that again, depressed Mordecai is such a drag and I don't think I can put up with him for another two or three months".

"Whatever dude" Mordecai said annoyed as he turned his attention to the TV, "Can we just drop it now"?

"Fine" Rigby answered, "But just promise you'll think about it more before you do anything stupid".

"Rigby"!

"Just promise me dude" Rigby scoffed demandingly.

Mordecai let out a loud sigh, "Fine" he said defeated.

"Thanks" Rigby said slightly unconvinced. The two then sat on the couch and continued watching TV.

* * *

**"It could have been much worse, b****ut it should have been better****"**  
**"I know I hurt you, deserted you, a****nd now I see it clear"**  
** "I pulled you closer, tighter, ****'Cause I knew you'd disappear****"  
"I just can't compromise, apologize****"**  
** "There's nothing you can say"**  
** "We both knew****"**  
** "It would always end this way"**

**Author's Note:  
I hope you enjoyed chapter 4, thanks for reading and please leave a review if you want. Not a lot to go over this time but one thing to point out is that the movie Eileen is watching is 'Casablanca' a 1942 romance film. Finally the footnote for this chapter is from "M.I.N.E (End This Way)' by Five Finger Death Punch. Thanks again.**


	5. Speechless

**Author's Note:**  
**Last chapter Rigby threw hot coffee in some dude's face, Eileen and Margret got into it, and Rigby lost his voice from chugging coffee...but other than that nothing interesting really happened. Also Regular Show and it's characters do not belong to me. **  
**Chapter 5 below all this nonsense.**

Rigby's eyes slowly opened as he woke up, he sat up on his trampoline and stretched. He let out a loud yawn and grabbed his neck as he felt an excruciating pain in his throat. _"Oh yeah, I forgot about that"_ he said to himself as he crawled out of bed, he looked over to Mordecai's bed and noticed that it was empty, _"Hmm, looks like Mordecai got up early. That's weird"_. He quickly brushed this off and made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen where he found his roommate eating cereal.

Mordecai looked up at Rigby as he entered the room, "Morning".

"Hey" Rigby said in a gravelly voice, "You're up pretty early".

Mordecai shoveled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, "I know, I wake up like thirty minutes ago and could fall back to sleep so I just said screw it you know" he said with his mouth full.

"Good enough for me" Rigby replied as he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. He then picked up the cereal box on the table and proceeded to pour himself a bowl, but only crumbs fell from the box. "Ah what" Rigby groaned as he threw the box to the floor, "Dude, you ate all the cereal".

Mordecai lifted his head up and looked at Rigby, "Sorry, guess I didn't notice".

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Rigby mumbled as he opened the fridge and started rummaging through its contents, "There has to be something to eat in here, ah ha" he pulled out a plate with a mountain of tortilla chips, cheese, and jalapeno's, "_**Nachos**_".

Rigby closed the fridge and sat down at the table across from Mordecai. "Dude, nachos for breakfast, seriously"?

Rigby grabbed a handful and shoved them into his face, "You're just jealous you didn't think of it" he said spitting bits of cheese from his mouth as he spoke.

"Whatever" Mordecai said annoyed, "But I still don't think you should be eating those, I mean you're just now getting your voice back and I don't think Nachos are the best thing for your throat".

"I'll be fine" Rigby said as he stuffed more into his mouth, "These are pretty amazing, who made these".

Mordecai scratched his chin as he thought of an answer, "I think Muscle Man did, he was saving them for lunch today".

Rigby froze for a second and looked down at the now half eaten plate of Nachos, "Oh" he lifted his head up and looked back at Mordecai. He suddenly smiled, "If he asks I'll just tell him Thomas ate em". Rigby busted out laughing as Mordecai just slapped his face with his palm, Rigby ate another handful of nachos as he continued to laugh until he suddenly stopped and grabbed his neck as he started to cough uncontrollably.

Mordecai sat up in his chair, "Rigby"? Rigby started to hit himself in the chest as his eyes began to tear up. "Oh shit" Mordecai yelled out as he got up and went to the aid of his friend. He wrapped his arms around him and preformed the Heimlich, after a few unnerving seconds Rigby finally coughed out the tortilla chips that were lodged in his throat, he then collapsed to the floor and continued to cough and gasp for air, "Dude are you ok"?

Rigby laid on the floor as he moaned in agony, the pain in this throat was now significantly worse. He opened his mouth and attempted to speak, but it was so painful that he couldn't even get out a single syllable. He slowly got up and leaned against the chair as he caught his breath.

"Are you ok" Mordecai repeated, "Say something man". Rigby shook his head and pointed at his throat, after a moment of trying to decipher what he was trying to tell him Mordecai finally made the connection, "Ah what, you lost your voice again" he groaned, "I told you not to eat those".

Rigby crossed his arms and glared at him, _"Yeah, you so called me almost choking to death. Good guess"_ he thought to himself.

"Follow me" Mordecai ordered. He then walked out of the kitchen, Rigby started to follow him as he ran up the stairs and made his way to their room. Mordecai then walked to his night stand and opened the drawer. After a minute of digging through his drawer he pulled out a yellow legal pad and a black marker, "Here" he said as he handed them to Rigby, "Use these until you get your voice back".

Rigby took the pad and marker from Mordecai before proceeding to take the lid off said marker and started writing on the paper. When he was done he held it up for Mordecai to see, "**Alright**".

Mordecai let out an annoyed groan, "Don't waste paper on stuff like that smart ass, you could just nod".

Rigby glanced down at the notepad and lowered it to his side, then he looked back up at Mordecai and nodded.

"Good" Mordecai said, "Now let's go outside and wait for the others".

Rigby lifted his hand up and held out his index finger, gesturing to Mordecai to give him a minute. He then ran downstairs to the kitchen, Mordecai quickly ran after him and when he followed him into the kitchen he saw him scrapping the rest of Muscle Man's nachos into the trash before placing the plate in the sink. He then proceeded to slap his hands together as if he was dusting them off.

Mordecai shook his head, "You're a real piece of work, you know that". After hearing this Rigby started to scribble onto his notepad angrily, he then held it out for Mordecai. Mordecai leaned forward and squinted at the paper as he tried to make out his friends poor handwriting, after he finished he straightened up and glared at him, "That's totally uncalled for dude".

* * *

The two stood in the snack bar quietly bored out of their minds. Due to Rigby's inability to speak they weren't able to carry a conversation very well and the job seemed more mind numbing than normal. Rigby took his notepad and wrote down a couple words before showing it to Mordecai, "**This sucks**".

"Tell me about it" Mordecai groaned, "This day can't move any slower. I just want it to go as quickly as possible, but that's not going to happen". After a moment Mordecai smiled, "I'm so pumped for tomorrow man" he said happily, "Going to the movies with Margret, then Eileen's party. It's gonna be awesome".

Rigby picked up his notepad and quickly wrote down some words before turning it to Mordecai, "**Yeah I guess**".

"Come on, don't act like you're not excited" Mordecai sneered. Rigby started shaking his head, "You love parties' man, what's your deal"?

Rigby wrote on his notepad and showed it to his friend, "**Their not as fun when you cant talk**".

Mordecai felt a little bad for Rigby and his situation, "Don't worry" he reassured, "I'm sure it'll be better before then".

Rigby looked up at Mordecai and smiled, he started to feel hopeful that his voice would come back before the party. Until then he would have to deal with the pain. Soon after the two noticed Muscle Man storming towards them, the look on his face suggested he was pissed off about something. He marched up to the snack bar and slammed his fists on top of it, "Alright, do either of you two know who ate my nachos"?

The two shared looks at each other before turning their attention back to Muscle Man. Rigby pulled out his marker and quickly scrawled something on paper before showing it to Muscle Man, "**It was Thomas**"

Muscle Man threw his arms into the air and started to scream uncontrollably, "Seriously… when I get my hands on him I'm gonna…"

"Muscle Man, calm down" Mordecai interrupted, "Why don't you just get nachos here"?

"It's not the same bro" Muscle Man scoffed, "My girl Starla made them for me for lunch, I was looking forward to them all day but when I went to the fridge to get them they were gone".

Mordecai scratched his head, "Wait, if they were for lunch then why were you going to eat them already, it's not even nine thirty"?

"That's not important" Muscle Man yelled, "What is important is they're gone and I'm gonna kill Thomas when I see him".

Mordecai took a deep breath, "Muscle Man the truth is…" he looked down at Rigby who was glaring up at him furiously. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to tell him the truth, but he didn't want to throw his best friend under the bus either. So he decided to take the middle road, "The truth is we have no clue who ate them. Rigby just said it was Thomas because…well, he just blames Thomas for everything you know".

"Oh, I see" Muscle Man responded. "Well whoever took them, they're gonna have to deal with…" he lifted up his fist, "Sandman and El Diablo".

Rigby and Mordecai just stared at him puzzled, "Uh, sandman and El Diablo"?

"That's the name of my fists bro" Muscle Man answered.

"That's pretty lame" Mordecai chuckled.

"No it's not" Muscle Man screamed defensively, "You see I picked sandman because it puts people to sleep, and I also picked El Diablo because it's Spanish more 'The Destroyer' get it"?

Mordecai rubbed his chin as he thought of a response, "Um, I'm pretty sure El Diablo is Spanish for 'The Devil' Muscle Man".

Muscle Man suddenly had a confused look on his face, "No, I don't think so. You're probably wrong as usual".

Mordecai shook his head, knowing there would be no convincing him, "Whatever".

"Ok, well I'm going to get back to work now. Let me know if you hear anything about my nachos" Muscle Man said as he started to walk away.

"Will do" Mordecai yelled as Muscle Man faded into the distance.

Rigby held his notepad up towards Mordecai, "**Thanks for not selling me out**".

Mordecai slapped the notepad out of Rigby's hand, "I shouldn't have to lie for you dude, you should've came clean" he scoffed.

Rigby picked up the notepad and quickly wrote on it, "**No way this is pay back for the cake thing**"

Mordecai slapped his face, "You and Muscle Man are the only people I know who could possible make this big of a deal out of something as stupid as food".

Rigby again wrote something down and showed it to Mordecai. It read, "**Hey I dont mess around when it comes to cake"**

Mordecai smiled and crossed his arms, "I know, you just mess around when it comes to everything else".

Rigby raised his notepad and prepared to write something when he realized he didn't have an argument, _"Huh, I guess he has a point"_ He thought to himself as he sat his notepad down and the counter. He then leaned over the counter and propped his head up with his hand as he waited for any customers to come to the snack bar, though he knew none probably would. His mind then turned to Eileen's party and the conversation that Mordecai and him had, _"I seriously hope my voice gets better by then"_.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby drove down the street until they reached the coffee shop. They parked the cart and exited before making their way to the front entrance. Rigby was glad to be there, since he wasn't getting any sympathy from his coworkers for losing his voice and he knew he'd get some pity from Eileen. They walked inside and were again met with the amazing burst of cool air which was just what they needed after being stuck in stack bar all morning with nothing but small table fans to fight the heat. The two walked over to their table and took their seats. Rigby sat his notepad on top of the table and starting tapping it with the marker repeatedly. This went on for almost a minute until Mordecai punched him in the arm, then he got the hint.

Shortly after Eileen walked over with notepad in hand, "Hey guys" she said cheerfully, "What can I get for you"?

"Hey Eileen, Just a coffee" Mordecai replied.

Eileen looked a little shocked by his order, "_**A **_coffee" she said confused, "Like just one"?

Mordecai nodded, "Yeah, Rigby burnt his throat real bad yesterday and lost his voice. So he can't really drink anything hot right now".

Eileen immediately turned her attention to Rigby, "Oh my gosh, are you ok"?

Rigby nodded, grinning from the attention. Eileen looked back at Mordecai, "Is it getting any better" she asked still a little concerned.

"it _**was**_" he started, "Until he choked on some nachos this morning".

"What" she screamed out in shock, she then turned towards Rigby again, "You poor thing".

Rigby wrote on his notepad and lifted it up, "**Its no big deal Im fine now**".

This did little to calm Eileen down, "It _**is **_a big deal Rigby, you're lucky to even be here".

Rigby stared down at the table and tried to wrap his head around what Eileen just said, _"Oh crap, she's right. I could have died"_ Rigby moved his eyes slightly till he could see Mordecai in his peripherals, _"Whoa, that means Mordecai saved my life"_.

"Don't worry about it so much Eileen" Mordecai said encouragingly, "He's fine, no use in babying him".

Eileen turned to Mordecai and smiled faintly, "Ok, I guess you're right" she said as she lifted her notepad, "So one coffee and…" she looked over to Rigby, "Is there anything I can get for you Rigby"?

Rigby scribbled on his notepad and showed it to her, "**Im good**".

Eileen put her pad into her pocket, she then lifted her head up until see was looking back at Rigby, "Why are you here then"? Rigby's eyes widened in shock from what she just said, when Eileen realized how it sounded her face turned red, "Oh no I didn't mean it like that. It's not like I don't want to see you… I do, I mean" She took a deep breath and composed herself, "It's just I was curious why you'd spend your break here if you didn't want anything, wouldn't it be easier to just stay at the park and play video game or something"?

Rigby smiled as he pulled the cap off his marker. He then jotted something down on his notepad, but as he read it back to himself his eyes widened. He then quickly ripped the piece of paper out of the pad and wadded it up before placing it next to him on the table and writing something else. Eileen wondered what he wrote that he didn't want them to see and slowly reached for the crumpled up paper, but before she could grab it Rigby lightly slapped her hand away causing her to pull it back. When he was finished he turned his notepad towards her, "**Because this beats being at the park where Benson can yell at me to get back to work**".

Eileen laughed as she read Rigby's note, "Ok then, well I'll be back with your coffee in a bit Mordecai". She then turned around and walked away.

The two sat quietly as they waited for Eileen to come back with Mordecai's coffee. Rigby pulled out his marker again and quickly scrawled something on his notepad before sliding it over to Mordecai. Mordecai glanced over at Rigby before picking it up. It read "**Thanks for saving my life today bro, I owe you one**".

After he finished reading it he looked back over at Rigby and smiled, "Don't mention it, you'd do the same for me" he said as he handed the notepad back to his, "I mean, you probably would be strong enough to do it, but at least you'd try".

Rigby narrowed his eyes at him before snatching the notepad out of his hands. Shortly after Eileen walked back over to the table and placed Mordecai's coffee down in front of him, "Here's your coffee" she then placed a plastic cup down in front of Rigby, "And here's something special I made for you Rigby".

Rigby stared at the cup as he analyzed it before grabbing his notepad, "**What is it**" he wrote.

"It's a smoothie" she said gleefully, "I thought it'd be good for your sore throat".

Rigby looked back down at the cup, it didn't look like any smoothie he's ever seen before. It was a weird grey color with black specks in it. Honestly it looked quite off putting, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings so he slowly brought the straw to his mouth and took a sip. His eyes shot wide open when he tasted it, it was delicious. He reached for his notepad, **"What kinda smoothy is this**" he jotted down.

"It's a cookies and cream smoothie" she answered a little concerned, "Do you like it"?

Rigby quickly scribbled on his notepad again, "**Its amazing**"

Eileen felt relieved when she read this, "I'm glad you like it".

Rigby took another big sip from his smoothie as he thought to himself, _"I can't believe she made this for me… I shouldn't be surprised I guess, she's always been really nice"_.

"So Eileen" Mordecai said after taking a sip from his coffee, "Are you excited for the week to be over, TGIF right"?

Eileen turned her attention to Mordecai, "I would be if I didn't have to work tomorrow" she snickered.

"Oh yeah I forgot, sorry" Mordecai said as he slapped his forehead.

"Oh don't worry about it" Eileen said.

"Well anyway" Mordecai started after lowering his hand, "Do you have any big plans for tonight"?

Eileen rubbed her chin as she thought for a moment, "Not really, I do have to pick my car up from the shop night, but that's about it".

Mordecai was taken aback by her answered, "You have a car" he said puzzled.

"Yeah I do" she replied, "It just hasn't been running for a while and I just recently saved up enough money to get it fixed".

"Huh, well that's awesome" Mordecai said.

"I know" she responded happily as she pointed her thumbs at herself, "No more taking the bus for this girl".

Suddenly a voice could be heard over the walkie-talkie, it was Benson, "Hey guy, I know you're on your break but something's come up and I need everyone here right away. I'm sorry but I'm gonna need you to come back now".

Mordecai let out a loud groan before picking up the walkie-talkie, "We're on our way Benson". He looked over to Rigby, "You heard him, we got to go".

Rigby grabbed all of his things and got up. The two then made their way to the stairs that led to the exit, as they were walking up the steps Rigby turned around and waved at Eileen. "Bye guys" she said as she waved back. After they walked out the door Eileen took out her wash cloth and went to wipe off their table when she noticed the wadded up piece of yellow paper Rigby tore out when she asked him why he didn't just stay at the park. _"Hmm, Rigby must have forgotten to throw this away"_ she thought to herself as she picked it up. She walked over to the nearest trash can and was about to throw it in when she suddenly stopped, _"I wonder what he wrote… I really shouldn't look, he didn't want me to see and I should respect that"_. Her curiosity soon got the better of her as she straightened out the paper and read it. Her eyes lit up when she saw what it said, "**But then I wouldn't get to see you**".

Her eyes almost teared after reading it, _"I can't believe he thought that" _she said to herself, _"I'm probably reading too much into this. He ended up tearing it out anyway, he probably meant it as a joke"_. Despite this thought crossing her mind she couldn't help but feel happy. She then folded it up and placed it in her pocket before going back to finish cleaning their table.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby entered the house, they were completely exhausted. They slowly shambled towards the couch before plopping down onto it. Mordecai groaned loudly, "I can't believe how much work that was". Rigby just nodded in agreement as his voice still wasn't fully back yet. "I don't even know how Thomas got the lawnmower suck in a tree".

Rigby held up his notepad after writing, "**Im surprised we got I down with out totaling it**" on it.

"Man what a day" Mordecai scoffed while shaking his head, he then stood up and stretched, "I think I'm gonna go take a nap".

Rigby glared up at Mordecai disappointedly before reaching for his notepad, but before he could write anything Mordecai interrupted him.

"Now before you start, it'll just be for like a half hour or something" he said as he walked up the stairs.

Rigby laid back against the couch before pulling out his phone and checking the time, _"Hmmm, seven o'clock, I bet he'll be out till nine… at least". _He laid his phone down on the arm rest and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV and started to surf through the channels but nothing caught his eye. Annoyed by the lack of content on the TV he leaped off the couch and ran up to his room. He slowly crept to the closet and went through his VHS collection. "_Huh, haven't seen this in a while" _he said as he pulled out an old VHS from the stack. He then ran downstairs and walked to the VCR. He slid the tape in and went to take his spot on the couch. He fast forwarded past all the previews and as the movie starts Rigby relaxes on the couch and text scrolls up the screen.

**Once upon a time warp. . .  
****In a galaxy very, very, very, very, far away, there lived a ruthless  
****race of beings known as . . . Spaceballs.**

**Chapter Eleven  
****The evil leaders of Planet Spaceball, having foolishly spuandered  
****their precious atmosphere, have devised a secret plan to take every  
****breath of air away from their peace-loving neighbor, Planet Druidia.  
****Today is Princess Vespa's wedding day. Unbeknownest to the princess,  
****but knowest to us, danger lurks in the stars above. . .**

Rigby sat back and watched through part of the movie as he sipped from a glass of honey lemon tea to help ease his sore throat. Then he heard a knock at the door, so he paused the movie and walked over to answer it. He opened it and was surprised to see Eileen standing there hold a plastic bag, the contents of which Rigby wasn't able to make out. She lifted her other hand up and waved, "Hi Rigby".

"Hey" he was able to faintly get out before grabbing his throat in pain.

"I just got done picking up my car and decided to pick you up a few things to help with your throat" she said as she held up the plastic sack.

Rigby quickly glanced over at the garage and noticed an old black four door car parked there. He then looked back at Eileen and signaled her to come in. They walked over to the couch and sat down as Eileen placed the bag on the coffee table before taking everything out of it, "I got you some throat lozenges, some chloraseptic spray, and some vapor rub".

After she went through everything Rigby picked up the pack of lozenges and put one in his mouth, after a few seconds he could feel it working and decided to put another in.

"Whoa Rigby" Eileen said worriedly, "Take it easy, these aren't candy". She then took the box from him and turned the box over to read the directions. When she was done she sat them back on the table.

Rigby looked over at her and attempted to say something, "Thanks" he managed to force out quietly.

"You're welcome" she replied, "Well, now that you've got everything you need I guess I'll be going" she started to get up but suddenly she felt Rigby gently grab her arm, she quickly snapped her head towards him.

He let go of her and picked up his notepad and wrote on it with his marker. He turned it towards her, "**Stay for a bit**".

A smile appeared on Eileen's face after she read Rigby's request, "Ok, I think I can stay for a while" she said as she sat back down. Rigby picked up the remote and started the movie again.

The movie started to play and depicted a man wearing a variation of Darth Vader's uniform with a comically large helmet, the helmets mask was up revealing a man with glasses, "_**Yes, we're gonna have to go right to... Ludicrous speed!**_"

A huge grin appeared on Eileen's face, "Oh I love this movie".

Rigby glances at her a little shocked, he leans towards her, "really" he said in a low hoarse voice.

She looked over at him, "Yeah, I use to watch it all the time with my dad when I was younger. It was his favorite movie".

Rigby turned back towards the movie, now the man in the Vaderesk uniform was now holding onto a railing and was perfectly horizontal. He was also yelling in horror, "_**We past 'em. Stop this thing**_".

"_**We can't stop, it's too dangerous**_**"** another man replied, "_**We've got to slow down first**_**".**

"_**Bullshit! Just stop this thing**_**" **the Vader like man yelled back, _**"I order you, stoooop**_**"**

The other man then reaches for a lever and pulls it. Suddenly the ship stops, sending the man in the Vader uniform to go flying forward into a control panel of some kind.

Eileen covered her mouth with her hands as she laughed at the movie. Rigby looked over at her, but she didn't seem to notice as she kept looking at the TV. Rigby never really noticed it before but he loved the way she laughed, he didn't know why, he just thought it was adorable. He also noticed how she always covered her mouth whenever she did, like she was trying to hide it. He continued to stare at her for a while until she glanced over at him. He quickly diverted his eye from her back to the TV, then in a panic picked up his notepad and jotted something down on it before showing her, "**Do you need anything to drink**".

Eileen read this and looked up at Rigby, "Sure I'll just have some water… If it's not too much trouble".

Rigby quickly got up and ran into the kitchen, he then walked to the table and leaned against it. He took several deep breaths in an attempt to clear his head, _"I need to relax" _he thought to himself, _"I'm letting her get in my head. I just need to block her out, ignore her. Yeah that's what I'll do, just ignore her. Forget she's even here"_. Rigby turned around and walked back to the TV room and sat down on the couch, making sure to leave more room between him and Eileen this time. Eileen looked over at Rigby after he sat down, she stared at him for a while with a puzzled looked on her face. That's when Rigby realized something, "_Damn it, I forgot her water"_.

He went to get up but Eileen put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down, "It's ok, you don't have get back up" she giggled.

Rigby rubbed the bridge of his nose, _"I can't believe I just did that, it'd be less suspicious if I got something, anything while I was in there. But instead I went in there for nothing"._

Eileen turned back to the TV and continued watching the movie, "You know, the first time I saw this movie when I was little, I laughed so hard at that part where Dark Helmet went flying across the ship." She whispered, "I rewound it and watched it over and over again so much that I almost ruined the tape. I swear if I got our old copy and fast forwarded it to that part it would look all distorted and stu…" she stopped midsentence and turned her head towards Rigby, "I'm talking too much again aren't I" she said disheartened.

Rigby smiled and shook his head, he then grabbed his notepad and jotted something down on it. He turned it to her, "**No way, thats impossible". **He didn't know why he wrote that, it was like his hand had a mind of its own.

Regardless, reading these words cheered Eileen up, "Thanks" she said with a smirk. "So Rigby" she said slyly and she reached into her pocket, "I found this after you guys left today" she then pulled out the piece of paper Rigby left behind at the coffee shop.

His heart sunk, he completely forgot about writing that earlier, _"How could I be so stupid"_ he yelled in his head.

"So which is it" she said teasingly, "Were you avoiding your boss… or did you just want to see me"?

Rigby's face grew hot and he had a million thoughts running through his head. He didn't know what to do, and he could think of a way out of this. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he looked and saw Mordecai walking down. Mordecai looked over towards the couch, "What's up dude" his head jolted up when he noticed Eileen, "Oh hey Eileen, didn't expect to see you here".

"Oh, I was just dropping off some stuff for Rigby on my way home" she said as she slipped the piece of paper back into her pocket, she knew if Mordecai saw it Rigby wouldn't hear the end of it.

"What was that" Mordecai asked.

"What was what" Eileen replied playing dumb.

"That paper you just put in your pocket".

"_**Oh **_that" Eileen said, "It was just a list of stuff I needed to pick up before I go home".

"Oh, ok" Mordecai replied, he looked up at the TV, "Watching Spaceballs, huh"

Rigby nodded his head and patted his hand on the couch cushion between him and Eileen, signaling to him to have a seat.

"Don't mind if I do" Mordecai said as he walked around the couch and flopped down between the two.

Rigby let out a sigh of relief, _"Thank you Mordecai, you picked a great time to wake up from your nap"_.

Everyone sat and watched the rest of the movie in silence, as soon as the credits started to roll Eileen stood up, "Thanks for letting me stay guys" she said as she stretched her back, "I should be getting home now".

"Bye Eileen" Mordecai said, Rigby was only able to wave to her.

She walked over to the door, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, and I hope you feel better Rigby" she said as she walked out the door.

After she left Mordecai and Rigby sat on the couch and looked at each other, "So, what do you wanna do know" Mordecai said.

Rigby just shrugged his shoulder.

Mordecai rubbed his chin as he took a second to think, "Do you wanna watch it again"?

Rigby grinned as he nodded his head, he then grabbed the remote and pressed rewind. The two then sat through the entire movie for a second time, when they finished it again Mordecai let out a loud yawn, "I'm gonna call it a night" he said groggily, "We need to get a good night sleep tonight".

Rigby groaned in dissatisfaction, _"How could he still be tired, he just took a nap not too long ago"_.

Rigby turned off the TV and the two started to walk up the stairs, Mordecai looked back at Rigby, "How's your throat doing"?

"A lot better" Rigby said in a gritty voice, but it was still an improvement.

"_**Yeah-uh**_" Mordecai cheered for his friends improved voice.

They finally entered their room and Rigby walked straight to his trampoline and threw himself onto it. He pulled out his phone and checked it, he noticed he had a message from Eileen, he opened his open and went to his messages.

**Don't think that I forgot about our conversation we didn't finish :) **

Rigby chuckled to himself as he read the text, he then backed out of his messages and noticed that the icon next to it was his photo gallery. Feeling bored he decided to go into his gallery and look through all of this photos. He saw a bunch of old ones with him and Mordecai, and some with the other park workers. One that really caught his eye was the one with everyone at the hospital with him wearing his 'I'm eggscellent' hat. After going through most of his pictures he came to the one he took of Eileen at the amusement park, not the one of her wearing the gag glasses. She didn't know that he took a picture of her right after she closed her eyes, before he took her glasses off. He took it to see if the lighting in the tunnel was good enough for the picture to turn out. As he looked at it he saw that the light reflecting off the water illuminated her face, causing it to appear as if it was glowing.

"_Wow" _he thought to himself, _"With the water light up her face like that she almost looks like an…"_ Rigby quickly clicked over to the next picture with Eileen wearing the Groucho glasses. He busted out laughing at the sight of this. _"Priceless"_ he said as he closed his phone and leaned over to put it on the charger. He laid on his trampoline and took a deep breath, he then tried to fall asleep, but with all the things on his mind it would prove to be impossible.

* * *

**"I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh****"**  
** "I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away****"**  
** "I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well****"**  
** "I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"**

**Author's Note:  
That's the end of chapter 5 and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for taking the time to read it and feel free to leave a review I you want to. A few things I want to cover real quick. First, I'll admit I didn't intend for Rigby to still not have his voice past chapter 4, but then I read a review from BlueScarlet465 that mentioned that Rigby should have lost it longer and I immediately slapped myself for a missed opportunity. So I tried to work it into this chapter where he makes it worse and can't talk again, so a big thanks to Blue Scarlet for pointing that out. Second, I picked a cookies and cream smoothie because I figured Rigby wouldn't be too crazy about fruit smoothies, and that Eileen would know that. Also I remember cookies and cream smoothies from the coffee shop I use to work at and they are delicious. Third, the movie is Mel Brooks 'Spaceballs' obviously, this is the first time they point blank say the name of the movie in my story. Finally the footnote for this chapter is from the song 'Broken' by Seether. Chapter 6 coming soon.**


End file.
